Vain
by zombiefear101
Summary: A planet were 30 contestants go to fight for survival. Now Zim with Friends and enemies enter this hell who will come out alive. While they fight the universe watches in horror and amusement. Who will win. Taking Ocs from other if they ask me.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Zim is rightfully own by Jhonen Vasquez and I own nothing but My OCs and all of this goes to they're respectable owners.

He was cold, so cold the coldest he as ever been in his entire life. The atmosphere around him was of fear, cold, soulless,... primeval. His breath could be seem as it slowly vanish into the could iron wall room of his cell. His strength gone as he tried to lift his head up. A few minute struggle he look up but slowly he did and his blood red eyes rest as he look dead on at the cell bar doors.

An Irken tall just about a few inches small than the so called Almighty Tallest. He was dress in a plain black admiral suit that was quite decorated in medals. His gloves fit perfectly leather, brutal... Monstrous. His eyes well... eye was bright gold with the spark of war still lit in his gaze. His voice was sharp clean merciless.

"Tell me defective do you know why you re here?" He ask with a hidden look up glaring at the Tall golden eye Irken as memories flash through his mind.

Not even 3 hours ago Earthen time. Zim woke up as he always did not he need sleep often but even a Irken Invader need to rest and recharge his batteries. He got up to serve his Almighty leaders like he always did.

"Gir come to Zim now." Zim order and waited as the small glitchy sir unit slow appear devouring a greasy taco making Zim shutter a bit.

Gir stood there and then scream "Mastah can we go get them Taquitos?" Zim stood there a little disgusted but he calm down and said. "No gir we got to go destroy the world" Gir did his face. "Aww I like the world." Zim ignored that statement and went and knock loudly on his guest door. Skoodge get up it time for filthy Earth Skool." Skoodge after a few event was left off on leave for his work and choose to stay with his only buddy Zim.

Skoodge was a good invader better than most shockingly the Tallest always hated him for his size and weight and so did most of the cadets in the academy so he was an outcast just like Zim they became friends quick even those Zim will never admit it.

"SKOODGE" Zim scream when Skoodge didn't answer Skoodge leap out of bed and landed on his face hard when the blanket caught his leg. "I'm up I'm up" The overweight Irken said as he got off the floor. Skoodge got dress quick and rush out. "I'm ready Zim..." The hallway was empty and Skoodge stood there in a self awkward silence until he slowly went down stairs to see Zim look out at the sunny day a bit under the weather.

'He's been in this mood a lot' Skoodge thought to himself as he walk over and said "Everything ok Zim."

"Of course foolish Skoodge the Almighty zim feels completely normal." Zim declared with his usual attitude. As Zim's right arm holding something slip behind his back Skoodge didn't see it and nodded happily. Skoodge look a the false invader as he check the intercom yet again to see if the Tallest would pick up and yet again they didn't. "No signal again Zim?" Skoodge ask.

Zim look back and nodded. "I wonder what the Tallest are doing that is more important them ZIM?" Zim the red eye Irken said.

He been trying to get into contact with the Tallest for the last 2 weeks and yet everytime he did there was no answer it was brothering him. Zim like most day shrug it off unlike the first day were he freak out now hes was calm about it but it still upset him. He look at Skoodge and says. "Come on Skoodge before the Skool call the FBI." Skoodge nodded scared what type of screwed up world sends a secretive agency to go after children late a thought and look up at Zim for being so brave.

The computer growled annoyed. "Zim how many times do I..."

Zim yelled. "Silence computer do you want to make Zim late?"

Computer just stared as Gir screamed. "I DO"

Zim Tried hard to ignore the lighting monster of a SIR unit but as always it never work out considering Gir decide to just scream and watch the monkey show making Zim shudder. "Ah that monkey". Skoodge step back hating the creepy monkey show. Zim walks off and leaves to head off to Skool bu he sees waiting for him is none other than Dib. "Irk damn it."

Dib looks over he gets off from the fence he was leaning on he was slightly taller being a teen now his scythe like hair is longer now and he still wear that jacket but it was a bigger one. Zim stares and says. "Aww the Human with he Head size of Irk fifth moon Felva Dib-stink." Zim sneered with much Venom.

Dib mouth open to speak but stop at the Felva part after a second eh yelled back. "My head is not that big." Gaz "Your voice annoys me." Making Zim and Dib jump not noticing Gaz before. Gaz as age rather nicely turning into a hot young Gothic teen. The disguise alien leered at Dib.

Zim costume as change a bit his hair was spiky black with a red line on the front he also wore a jacket and under that was a red shirt with the Irken symbol on it. The day was warm, calm and very peace full it was gonna be a normal day but some dark chill went down Zim spine that he couldn't figure out why that feel came. "You still listening Alien?" Dib said as Skoodge came to Zim side.

"Zim?" Skoodge question scared a bit but then it happen like a force of nature.

Destructive, evil, chaotic,... savage. It Burst out of the atmosphere like a rock through a window it was in the sky massive red. It was a Irken Imperial Battle cruise Behemoth Class one of the biggest ship in the Irken Armada. It was called the "Draske" it was just sitting there in Earth orbit just for everyone to see and guess what for once they weren't ignorant screams and cries of horror filled the streets. As people look up. The alien worshippers drop to their knees and bowed to it.

"The day of judgement is upon us brothers we give up our bodies for you alien overlords." The leader of the worshippers step forward. Dib was beside himself. "You brought your invasion force." Dib cried in horror, Zim just stare unable to understand why a Irken battle cruise was over Earth he hadn't given the Tallest the Ok on destroying this planet. Gaz just continue to play her game slaver not caring in the slightest.

A pod lands only meters from the group of very confused Teenagers and 1 uncaring one. The Irken pod door open up as two rows of royal Irken guards. Merciless, Dangerous, unfamiliar. They all face each other as heavy foot fall is heard as in the darkness of the pod doorway was a bright golden sphere staring dead at me Zim then a tall scared Irken walk out in his jet black suit his patch cross his left eye hiding a scar and his twisted lip stare at the Red eye Irken he grins.

The man looks around as the Leader of the Worshippers go to him. "My lord we are ready for enlightenment." He cheered.

The Tall Irken look and quicker then light drew his gun and shot the poor man right though his head as brain chunk hit a a girl as she scream in absolute horror.

"It's Admiral Tantax" Skoodge whisper behind the scared Irken and the big headed human filth.

Tantax grins to himself. "Looks like my reputation proceeds me." He called out as he slowly walk over to the small group and says. "Ex Invader Zim currently a food drone you have been sentence to be Judge by the Tallest." he said with venom Zim just stared confused not understanding. "Take them away." He order as his guards surround Skoodge, Dib and Zim.

Dib nearly scream. "Wait you can't do this I'm human not Irken."

Tantax eyes glared. "I just blew the brains out of that fool not even a minute ago onto a child face you THINK I GIVE A SHIT?" He yelled as he turn. The soldier instantly grab the squirming Dib and the dead terrified Skoodge but as they reach for Zim turn and ran running past two Guards. "Ron, Radoc... get him." Tantax order his two top men. They turn with a red suit and a purple one and charge in after the Defective Irken. Zim was at his computer typing in something they did not see as Ron the purple suit grab Zim shoulder Zim spider claws were unleashed and uppercut Ron sending him to the floor. Radoc pulls out his lazer and fires twice both time hitting the defending Invader in the chest. Zim jump up and using his Spider legs as support kick Radoc square in the jaw making him drop too.

Zim cheered. "You cannot stop the ALMIGHTY Z..." He was hit from behind as Tantax stood with a lead pipe a creamy smoke was breath out of his lungs.

That was It Zim awoke in this Cell having this monster glare at him. Zim feared Tantax for what he could do and envy it but he also hatred then man who once called him out after Operation impending doom 1. Tantax smirk and turn. "We be getting a Call form the Tallest real soon." "Good for they can hear your treachery Tantax" Zim sneered back. the feared Admiral merely laughs.

Zim watch him leave the Irken sat there until he felt pain come form his wrist as the chain scrape against his skin. He was weak tired and worse hungry. "Gir... man I wish you were here." Zim said sadly. Yelling was heard.

"Do you know WHO i am I"m The LEADER of the resi... AHHH" Who ever that freak was he was electrode Zim didn't care but his mind soon he remember about Skoodge and Dib stink they were here too but where. His head pounded as he think all of the days event finally catching up to him. He let out a sigh and side. "I wonder how tough this cell is?" He question himself.

"Very tough." A voice spoke out making the capture Irken jump almost out of his green skin.

"Whose there" Zim warn

"Sorry about the scare I was hearing you and Captain going at it." The voice continued. "... So you were captured to suck to be you." "You were also captured" Zim almost yeleld hate having people talk down on him.

The mysterious voice said. "Yeah but I was on a mission and I knew I wasn't coming out so I have a reason." The man said. Two guards walk by they were silent as they pass until they left they continued. "So yeah what about you?"

Zim almost whispered. "I was out numbered." The voice was silent until saying.

"Did you at least fight?"

"Of course these two jerks umm Ron and Radoc"

"Nice hate those two too." They both laugh a bit.

"I'm looking for some people did the guard drag a human and a fat irken anywhere." Zim ask concern a bit. His ego and pride gone and it didn't feel like it will return any time soon.

"yep actually they were put with minor prisoners we four are in major prison section."

"Four?"

"Yeah you, me, man you heard yelling like 5 minutes ago and a Irken that was in a pod that one on the other side of you."

Zim turn hearing nothing those two must be out.

"Tibax" the voice said

"What?"

"My name its Ex captain Tibax"

Zim was confuse a bit before responding. "I'm Zim"

"The Zim?" The voice said surprised.

"Yeah why"

"Oh nothing" He said sheepishly.

Tantax entered the Bridge of his Beloved ship as he sat in his cool leather commanding chair as he viewed the colors of the space route. Standing to the left of him was a limping Radoc, to the right was standing in pain Ron they did not talk... a wise choice. Tantax watch as he glance at the janitors cleaning up the blood form the traitors attack. "Sir" A small voice called out.

he swiftly turn on his seat and started at a rather cute Irken female she was about half the size the tallest were her slight orange yellowish eyes stared at him. Her antenna went to her lower back and curled. Her suit fit here body perfectly. "We are being hailed by Admiral Orthan and Admiral Karzaro they want to know if you got the last 10." The woman said sternly.

"Tell them I got mine did they confirm they got the other 20?" Tantax questioned.

"Yes sir each one got they're targets and we are all in route for planet Vain."

"Good girl now Core can you do me a favor?" Tantax glance.

"Yes Admiral" Core simply replied.

"Go and fetch me my Tea" She nod and turn. "Bring it to my personal corridors... and make sure your bring your... special suit." Core blush and walk off as Ron and Radoc glance at the lord of the Draske but he simply stared out soon two other Behemoth class pulled in next to him. Over the space gate was a multi color planet. tantax grin and stood. "Welcome crew to Planet Vain to planet of Trail and Survival." He laugh out.

"How could this happen. I don't deserve this." Dib cried out tears streaming down his face his face was red from the fear and sadness that over whelm him.

"Shut up" A voice boom form a different cell. Zim shared his Cell with two other of those fucking Alien he growled to himself. The fat lard and this small girl one. The fat one skoodge look up at Dib. "You ok."

Dib yelled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Skoodge crowded down a bit as the girl Irken glance up also scared as she look away almost like Dib was about to strike her. "Skoodge please to make him mad." The girl meek. Dib was almost sorry for her... almost.

"Tenn what are you even doing here" Skoodge said.

"I wasn't fit for my duty so the Tallest had me arrested for a bit and about a week ago Tantax Bailed me out only to lock me up again." Skoodge look at her sadden a bit.

Dib look away he refuse to show pity to this disgusting race that as tormented his life.

Tenn went wide eye "Why did the ship stop?"

Pain, concrete, suffering... killing. Is what Zim felt like when he was thrown out of the ship along with the other 9 prisoners. Zim glance over and notice two other group of 10 prisoners being lined up. Fear was coming to him now. He notice that bastard Tantax walk and talk with the other two admirals.

The first one was tall but a bit shorter than Tantax he wore a nice clean white suit. His antenna were flatten back as his Blue gaze scan the rows of people in front of him. His skin was lighter than most. Not a scar was shown on his face as he stood in his prefect stance. He was the fame Orthan

The other was different entirely. H e was about the same size as the Tallest maybe shorter Zim couldn't tell from afar. He had darker skin and his eyes were deep, dead, blood, red. He wore a torn sleeveless admiral suit black just like Tantax's. The man teeth were sharper than most and he had a weird twitch that kept happening every 2 minutes. He was the Infamous Karzaro.

"So this is what they were sending all of us." The voice said next to me.

Zim turn to see a taller strongly built irken he was in a torn captains suit with Tantax symbol on the shoulder. he had straight antenna. His skin was smooth with a single eye scar that match Tantax's minus the eye patch. But what caught Zim was the pitch Black eyes he had he seem some black eyes before but by far he was the darkest one it almost didn't seem natural.

"Tibax?" Zim question he saw him nod and nodded back. Then they turn there attention to the three admirals standing under a massive TV as it turn on and we see the Almighty Tallest. About a hundred camera man were focus on us and or the Tallest and Admirals.

'Hello our great empire it is us the Tallest." Red said proudly.

"We come to you this even on a special event it the return of one of the most dread games the Empire as created." Purple grin.

"yes it is almost as bad as the Blood sport." red said and continue. "Welcome to PLanet vain once home to the extinct race the Fell."

"Destroyed by us of course." Purple cheered making many irkens cheer.

"Like the rules stay 30 people enter this planet and have to fight through 5 different terrain in order to survive."

The prisoners stared. Zim this could not be happening they must have a mistake he was in this line they must not see him the Tallest would never let him die like this.

"But this game is spec..." They were cut off by a voice

"My Tallest It me Invader Zim there been a mistake." They look down at the poor exiled Irken. "You see my Tallest this Traitor Tantax as captured me..."

"Zim..." Red called out but was ignored.

"I told him who I was but he wouldn't listen and now if you would be so kind and order him to release the almighty Zim..."

"Zim..." Purple said

"Yeah and I would happily except his apology considering he almost as important as me..."

"ZIM" they both scream silencing the Irken boy. "WE ARE DONE WITH ZIM I'M TIRED OF THIS CHARADE WE PUT ON FOR YOU." Red scream making Zim jump back bumping into a Vortian. "Zim your NOT an invader you NEVER were. You were exiled and shot off into space so you would die out there and be amusement to OUR empire. BUT NO YOU LIVED AND KEPT COMING BACK THE EMPIRE HATES YOU YOUR A FALSE INVADER LAUGHING STOCK OF IRK and guess what them the best part is YOU BELIEVE YOU THIS HIGH AND MIGHTING INVADER EVEN THOSE you nothing but trash that trash throws out your A THREAT to this empire so we are sending you to this planet to die and have the entire universe see you die."

Zim just stared shock couldn't move. "Is this a joke my tallest?" Zim said with denial in his voice.

"ZIM SHUT UP AND JUST DIE." They both scream and all the irken watching started to laugh at them.

The control brain appear it said simply. "Now with that out of the way this game works is that your survival part of your pak will be shut down so that you will have to sleep, eat, drink and remove waste manual and constantly rather than automatic and on rare occasion. Also weapon have been scatter all over the planet and now the minimum amount of people that can live is 1 and the Maximum is 3 here the medals all base off the winners of the last one of these."

Tantax medal kill the main prey.

Orthan hack into system and take a voot cruiser.

Karzaro be the last one standing

"This year primary target is you guess it the Exiled Zim."

Zim heart just stop at that as he feels everyone eyes on him.

AN: That was actually pretty fun I be doing more of this and I'll be taking Ocs from people who want to see them fight in this. I'll try to get the next one up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously I own nothing but my OCs. Now next part of this series.

Zim felt all the eyes burning on him how quickly a situation can turn worse in the matter of seconds.

How could this happen to him how wasn't he loyal didn't he follow all his orders and commands without question. All he wanted was to be the best he could to impress the Tallest. the eye glaring at him. Dark, hating, wanting,... no allies.

He he to be careful cause only one rule was constant in this dreadful tournament of this evil was...

Survival

Red spoke out his voice held no more pride in Zim only betrayal. "Don't think of running no way off the Planet and beside the arena is surround by a huge wall that can't be scaled... without being shot down by the turrets." Red snickered.

Zim betrayal soon was cloud over by his own pride. 'I get it its a test of my bravery in the worse possible situation' Zim thought falsely deep down knowing he was false but his head refused to allow it to be true.

Tantax watch with a sneer hating what he saw all these filthy traitors, defectives and worse of all... most were irkens his own species he hated all these monsters and wish he could kill them all personally.

Purple looked over and he went to a panel and flip a switch a screen turn revealing a large computer starring at them.

"The master control brain." Tibax said aw struck at the godlike sight of this machine beast.

"You have been condemn for being imperfect cause you are not worth keeping alive your bodies will be retrieve and use to make the next generation you are falter to the empire but will be the give birth to the next life you should be honor to die and make better servants of the Irken Empire." It spoke in pride making the audience cheer and scream.

Death to the defectives.  
>Destroy the imperfect for the next generation.<br>For the empire.

A mutter a heard by Zim and his dark eye friend. "Defective like a machine are we simple machines to them?"

But they weren't brave enough advert eye with the God of all Control Brains. "Now a map of the world of Vain will be shown." The screen turn again to show a circular map in it was 4 equally divide lands.

To the south part is the dry merciless desert.  
>To the North side was it parallel and its complete equal a Arctic tundra.<br>To the east was a vast jungle of untold horrors.  
>Finally to the Forsaken west nothing but mountains and volcanic activity.<p>

Orthan spoke his cool collective voice echo through the contestants. "These are the terrains of this tournament but of course when only 10 are still living..."

The map zooms in to the dead center of the map to show the ruins of a massive city twice the size of New York City with massive crumbling skyscrapers bigger than anything on Irk and Earth.

Orthan look back. "When the last 10 are still alive you will be FORCE to enter this city the capitol of Vain... Hellen."

Everyone glare up at that cursed city all hoping to get to their but knowing two thirds of the group won't even see it's gates. But Tibax's eye glance at the tallest building and thinking. 'The escape zone must be on that building.'

Tantax growled and slightly smirk right after. "Ron and Radoc!" he commanded. They appear fast and solute. "YES MY LORD." The said loyally.

Tantax looks over at them and simply says. "Make sure unit 18 is up I might need it in a week or so." Tantax nod both Ron and Radoc pale a bit and nod. They quickly retreat to the ship.

"I wonder why he needs that thing awake?"

"Most likely for Tibax ever since he betrayed us."

"Yeah I hope he hurts good."

"Yes Radoc we can only hope... dude your tongue sticking out please at least act like a royal guard."

"But acting like a stuck up snob suck as much as purple personal Chef."

Ron rolls his eyes at his partner stupidity and continues to the lower deck.

Tantax look at his men walking off as he turn to face the contestants as they are being load onto a prison ship to the arena. "So Karzaro, Orthan are you two reading to activate plan failsafe if the card are played to that effect?"

Karzaro nod as he sinks his teeth into a raw steak devouring it laughing.

Orthan looks over. "Yes but only if those 2 make it to the city do we act."

They all nod and walk off.

Zim get shove into a large cafe with the rest of the fighters to eat and supply. A big fat red eye guard glare down. "Zim your probably gonna find a place to destroy this ship but fight that urge and also NO FIGHTING."

Zim glare at the guard. "How dare you touch the ALMIGHTY ZIM." Zim scream in the guard face daring him... ZAP

Zim fell on the ground screaming. "THE PAIN THE PAIN." The Guard turn his taser to the closest person. The fat Irken jump back yelling. "Don't Taze me bro."

The guard resumes his post as the overweight Irken goes and assists the Fallen comrade up. "You ok Zim?" He mutters.

Zim nods weakly but pride overwhelms and he shove his helper. "I do not require help comrade Skoodge." Zim took a step before landing on his face by the pain.

Zim stumble up but he heard yelling. "You did this you Alien scum." Dib scream into Zim face. Zim. "No rest for the wicked... Dib look I don't have..." Dib yelled louder.

"Now I'm stuck on a ship full of Alien scum and my life in danger and my dad and Sis don't even know where I am..." He screamed breathing heavily. "Dib calm yourself." A meek voice cried out.

Zim turn and saw a very pity irken girl with shiny pink eyes and about a bit smaller than Dib was. Tenn reach to help Dib but he quickly pulled from her. "Don't you dare touch me filth." Tenn step back Skoodge notice they were getting to much attention.

A tall green skinned irken appear his Pitch black eyes scan the group. "OK guys... you are the loudest people this ship... lets go find a table." Tibax says being the voice of reason they all nod Zim getting suspicious of his new pitch eye friend. Why is he being so nice to us all... is this a way so he be the last survivor. Zim thinks accusingly.

Tibax found a nice size table and look across at his 4 current allies or he suppose were his allies. "We need to plan we can't just run in."

Dib was the first and the bravest to yell out. "Why should we trust you anyways?"

"Cause I would rather have you guys in the finals than anyone else."

They stare at his honest answer but they must agree it was smart. "Beside I actually starting to go fond of a few of you." Tibax smirk over at Tenn a bit she just stare confused. A hint of jealously spark in Skoodge.

Tibax spoke out again. "In an few hours were gonna be land in different terrains we need to think of the worse..." Zim raise his hand shushing tibax.

Tibax stared confusingly long with the rest of the group.

Skoodge was spoke to open his mouth but Zim beat him to it. "I sense a presence a presence I haven't felt since... "

Faster than light a quick blow sent Zim over the table and landing on his fat comrade along with the petty human. "ZIM WHAT THE... hell" he said meekly at the last part as Dib stared up.

"I should have guess you be here Zim... its about time I get my revenge for..."

Zim screams. "She after my robot bee."

Everyone stop and stare at Zim in all his grand stupidity. Tibax along with Tenn being the only standing members of the group turn and look at the assailant.

Standing there was a purple eyed irken. She stood about to Zim chin she was wearing a common purple irken military suit that fit her body perfectly. Her antennas reach her mid back. She also had combat boot on her legs that went up to her mid thighs. Her skin was a bit paler than most other irkens. But the most unique about her was the tube on the side of her forehead.

Tibax. "Well hello there."

Dib nearly screamed. "It's TAK"

Zim just stared at her from in a state. 'Oh she gotten taller... and actually kinda pret...' Before he could finish his thought he was kicked by Tak under his chin making him fall back more.

Tak face was red with anger seeing this defective again. "I'm gonna kill..."

Zim stood and back up. "Tak listen please we are all in this togeth..." Tak boot met his chin again he fell yet again. Zim notice some of the grounds getting they're electric staffs. Tak leap at him hatred dead in her eyes.

Zim in a second grab both her wrist making her go wide eye with his newly found speed. Zim brought her close she stayed there blushing with embarrassment. "Tak don't no fighting or you be beaten... or worse." Tak look up noticing his new height and mature face.

Zim let her go and turn as he did he said. "Also I wouldn't want you weaker when you enter Vain you already can't hold your own against me." Soon Tak boiling hatred return. Zim smirk. "How about you join we are making a alliance."

Dib whisper to Zim. "Why warn her."

"Cause she can be a amazing ally she quite tough." Zim turn his head and stole a glimpse of Tak before she sat he smiled a bit.

Skoodge. "Why you smiling Zim?"

"No reason shut up skoodge."

As the group went to talk with each other they were being watch by a janitor and the chef. "When it begin we will kill zim ourselves."

"You can bet on it maggot."

"... Don't ever call me that again sarge."

"Whatever fatty."

Unaware of the threat as is brewing they soon sat together in the common cafe to enjoy a fine meal made by a very FAMOUS foodcourtia chef. Tibax smiled enjoying the food as Dib stared complete fascinated with the alien food while to the rest it was just another junk food.

Skoodge smiled a bit happiness in the face of danger. "It was nice to at least feed us before we fight."

"Yeah then we are out in the harsh world fighting for scraps." Commented Tak bitterly.

Tibax laugh. "What a negative outlook on life." He grins and takes her hand very quickly almost like lightning. "But if yiou give me 20 minutes in a janitors closet I'm sure I can change that point of view." Next thing he knew he was on the floor in pain holding his squeedlyspooch.

Tak glares down with the same passion of hatred she gave Zim. "If you ever hold em like that again... I will make you eat your own antenna."

Tibax grins. "I only promise to try."

Tak smiled "I a good thing we are on this tournement when I have legal rights to rip you apart."

Tibax look up scared a bit as Zim smirk happy he not the one getting the irken beauty rage.

Dib sat eating but couldn't help but think they were being watch he turn and just saw a small skimpy irken staring at them her red eye never leaving Tak, zim and Tibax. Dib heard her mutter. "Machine that all we are and he is the matrix to this machine." She turn and walk off noticing Dib taking interest in her.

After the event unfold they simple sat and ate staying silent letting there doom finally seep into then knowing only three at max could escape this planet and Zim was planning on him and or skoodge getting off. Zim was grinning inside he at the people who are befriending him.

Zim needs no friends and in the end I will get off this planet and they are just helping my odds. Tak, Tibax and even Dib scared Zim a little he had to be careful around them he could beat them but doesn't make it easy or he could get hurt.

Zim calm down noticing plotting now wouldn't help him now he let the water pass by as he waits. But he couldn't help but have his eyes travel toward Tak every so often. She change so much he thought to him self... Wait a minute. He came to realization.

"I'm taller than you."

They look over at Zim wondering what he was yelling about but he was looking at Tak. Her face became flustered at this seeing he was right by a whopping 5 inches. Tak stare in shock not only with anger but with amazing Zim as gotten quite tall... only a inch or so smaller than the Tallest.

A guard came bursting in glowering with Tantax close behind him with Core, Ron and Radoc behind him. "Ok failure the teleporter is ready so everyone come and draw a number to see when you enter the teleporter." Tantax smirk as everyone was soon in a signal file line. Core notice a hand rise up.

Tantax look over at the mad looking Vortain with a burn mark on his chest. "You first Lard..." He was nudged.

He leered over and see Core pointing. "Sir you have a question."

Tantax walk over and seeing that pathetic Human he stole from Earth. "Oh you the kid with the head the size of a Gerblu Tusk." Dib stare confuse not sure how to take that.

Dib gulp remember the disturb Admiral that land on Earth he hated and fear this man at the same time and from the feel he assumed so did most people had the same feeling toward this monster. Zim slightly glance at Dib wondering what that idiot was doing.

"Dib stink shut up you fo..." He was silence with a quick slap from Tantax.

"Silence defective... what is it Human what is your so important question that you need to interrupt the number picking." Tantax metal middle finger twitch on the hilt of sword.

Dib gulp scared.

"He's dead." tak thought bitterly.

"You should have been quiet when you had the chance." Zim roll his eye rubbing his pain cheek.

"Nice knowing ya jackass." Tibax look over.

"Bye Dib." Skkodge thought.

'Oh god I farted please don't smell it.' Radoc sweated.

Tantax waits annoyed. Dib finally regain his courage remembering he was human and this thing was only scum.

"Why choose number why teleport instead of just dropping contestants off."

Tantax grin a little shock at the question bu shrug it off. "You see you small minded human we don't want the enemy to know were the other will be making them guess and not be prepare for it... and beside the randon part of it make it funner to watch the defective search not prepare cause you simply don't know which terrain your getting."

Dib just stare. "That evil."

"I know Earthling now BACK IN LINE." Dib follow as ordered.

Soon the picking began one by one they choose as Tantax just watch silently.

Everyone glance at their numbers. Tibax look up. "Got anything good I have 21"

Tak shook her head. "I prefer going first but I have 19"

Tenn shake a bit. "8 Tak can we trade." Ron eyed them making them flinch a bit.

Skoodge laughs. "I'm dead center 15."

They glance at Zim who only smiled. "HAHA the ALMIGHTY ZIM as been favor I am the ALMIGHTY number of 30"He cheered with pride.

Tibax nod. "Impressive... what about you big head."

…

No answer.

They all glance over see Dib paled just staring at his number like it a ghost or he seeing his dog dead in front of him. "Dib?" Question the soft nice irken of the group.

Zim and Tibax glance at the number see in big bold print the number... 1

The y stare at the poor human being the first to enter this harsh world but the sharp voice of Tantax cut through the pity. "LINE UP MAGGOTS."

Slowly they went and line up infront of a massive blue entrance way this was the portal to Vain.

Tantax smirk. "Also welcome to hell."

He laugh as everyone just stare at the Human infront wide eye at the portal everything was silent.

…

…

"WHO THE FUCK FARTED?" Ron yelled.

Radoc laugh sheepishly. "hehe sorry pal."  
>AN chapter to done and I take request idea, and OCs and see you for chapter 3. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone its me Zombiefear and yeah here it come them entering Vain hope you enjoy it also Introducing characters from

Familiar47

and

Johnny Sorrow and King of tear.

Welcome to Vain.

Radoc look over sadly after his comrade yelled at him he look over at Ron who was rubbing his temple with annoyance. Radoc open his mouth to ask for forgiveness but was shut out by Ron.

"radoc buddy please don't say anything." Radoc quickly nodding and turn back to the contestants.

Din just continue to stare shock, scared. His breath hitch slightly. Was this a blessing or a curse. All those terrains anyone could be his. He got to go first and get a footing but that means he be the one wasting energy first. A blessing and a curse like most of his life. Like his sis...

He close his eye quickly pain as he remember his sister and father missing then even those it's only been a day or so he knew he might see them for a long time if ever. he couldn't help but have a quickly flash about his loving mother. Pain, fear,... pity, and finally hatred. This was ZIM FAULT he brought him here his existence as been the bane of his life.

Din turn with a wet gaze of his eyes at leers at Zim who as lost interest and was now with Skoodge talking.

Tibax had a sigh escape his lips as he turn and look over at Tantax gripping his fist at his once grand General was now nothing but a monster to the dark eye irken. Once he found out what Tantax did he couldn't take it anymore.

"Tibax is it?" Tibax quickly turn and look over at Tak who had her hands on her hips stareing at the so called helper of them. "Yeah you hwo do you know Zim?"

Tibax look over at her and shrug. "You can just all us cell mates I guess." He look over at Zim actually enjoying Zim company but knew what it will come down too. "So eh the infamous Zim the destroyer of half of Irk."

Tak simply gave him a nod before growling. "Yeah and more importantly the defective the ruin my life."

Tibax look over at her quickly wondering why anyone would have so much aggression toward one simple being. 'HYPOCRITE' A voice scream in his mind he quickly grab his head and shook it off as he remember what eh saw and growl over at Tantax.

Tantax was actually staring right back with the same form of hatred but it was more amused then burning. Tibax sighed more and knew what was coming.

A guard walk over to the small group of survivors. "OK freaks time for you guys to get ready pack what you will need."

The group nods as each are being escorted by a different guard Zim got the one that taze him earlier. That one seem to really enjoy jabbing Zim with his staff. "Keep moving almighty zim." H e laugh by his own sarcasm.

Zim simply growled and said. "You will regret this one day Mes." Making the guard stop in complete confusion.

"I'm not Mes my name is Tet." Making Zim grin making the stupid Guard actually give him his name.

In a different all Tak was following a big red eye irken Guard with a big staff and his eyes never divorce from her backside eye traveling lower and lower every minute. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Hope you live, it be a wast if you die. A nice piece of flesh shouldn't... go to waste.'" He grins at that making Tak twitch a bit in her right antenna.

The irken laugh out a bit as they reach her pod they found her in. "Yeah you go hope you something good in there... also only two weapons, and about 5 pounds of food and water... considering we be shutting down your survivor pak." Tak look up shock at this.

"But if you are a good gal I will not shut yours down." He smirk as he pinch her ass.

She went blind with fury.

… Skoodge and Tenn not really having anything important to get look up as Tibax walk in heavily annoyed with his Guard who was a small irken girl with violet eyes that wouldn't shut up.

"yeah it was nice talking to you about being parent born I mean no one ever listen to me hell my therapist actually killed himself about 20 years ago and boy was I sad it was..." Tibax cover her mouth.

"Girl stop and take a breath please." He let go and she breaths out and look up at him.

"I think I'm in love with you." Tibax went wide eye and shot back and slowly turn and walking away scared for his immortal soul.

"If you survivor this blood oaken tournement full of death and despair... CALL ME." Tibax sad down not facing her.

…

"Oh crap I have a stalker now." Tenn and skoodge just look at each other and even in the face of death they both share a laugh.

Another irken guard walk in pushing Dib back in. "OK return to your seat Alien." Dib turn insulted.

"I'm the alien? You the alien just look at yourself." The guard just stare at he Earthling weirdly and a bit offend.

Zim soon came back anger as Tet kick him in. "That was for the Tallest." Zim got up and holding back is rage and pride and sat down. Right after that Tak walk back in alone. Tet turn quickly.

"Where Ert?"

"He there and there in fact he all over the place." Giving him the sweetest smile she could muster. He just stared at her scare for his life.

On the far side of the cafe a Irken was leaning against the wall resting a bit. To most people confusion he was wearing a Cowboy hat. Slightly darken giving him a scary appearance. He had lean dark pants. He had a dark jacket on him and under that was a red long sleeve shirt. His left arm as out a bit twirling a pistol in his hands. That hand was cover in bandages.

Most people on the ship were strip of they're weaponry but no one dared even get close to the Malcolm Reynolds of the Irken world. He yank out a cigarette from his pocket after hosteling his custom made pistol.

His red eyes advert downwards to his number he got sitting there is the 6. He sigh out as he got up he was now bored. "They better hurry up."He said in a surprising Southern from south of America's of Earth.

He look up and saw the people were lining up for the teleporter he growled to himself and got up and a tringe of memory enter his head, 'No don't think of them now.' He push back his memory knowing him being depress would keep him alive.  
>He went and walk past a Human child. He stop for a second to stare at the boy. He couldn't be anymore than 17 that bastard Tantax... he would seep that low wouldn't he. He got into line silent as so did the rest of the contestants.<p>

Zim sat in the back he was happy on getting this number until he realize he had to wait behind all these less beings. Why should the ALMIGHTY Zim wait behind them.

Dib just stood fear as the blue door open. "Just walk right through it boy." Tantax sneered. Ron and Radoc stood beside him loyally. Core peak out. "But sir shouldn't you tell them about the surprise?"

Tibax quickly look up when surprises and Tantax were put in the same sentence it usually means that he was about to play dirty.

Tantax look at her and then it look like he just remember something very funny. "Oh yes that right... you see cause some of you are tough everyday you live on this planet we will drop around 150 troops and or bounty hunters will be drop on this planet and are here to kill you." Everyone look up some bored, other scared or shock. One in a mask never advert its face from the teleporter standing right behind the 'Cowboy'.

"You see his is a contestant were everyone can be a winner that also includes the people hunting and beside it make a good profit." Tibax couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO LI..." A shock baton slam into his back making him drop gasping for air. The evil Admiral look over as the doors slid open as walking in was Admiral Karzaro and Admiral Orphan.

Orthan said in his cool collective manor. "Now calm yourselves and remember only 3 winner are at the max.'

Karzaro laugh in his demonic voice his red eye scan the crowd. "Also look out for the beasties the Irken Empire as stock this world full of the nastiest creatures through out history." he laugh and he eye everyone but in a way that made you feel like you were bacon to his eyes.

Tantax grin as he look at everyone. "Also heads up the first 150 are all waiting at the teleporters exit way so you got to fight your way into this contest... I hope some of you die, a most painful death."

"I can't do this." Cried out Dib but before he could run a big hand grasp his shoulder as a cruel evil voice lick his ear. "What do you mean boy... its a lot of fun. It's like camping... with blood, gore,... and death." karzaro whisper into his ear. "You meat smells nice when your scared... stay here with me for dinner or get your ass into the game."

Dib stare at the monster in horror as he turn and run inside the teleporter.

Tantax pats Karzaro back. "You always had a way with the children."

Core bit her lip sadly hating how her master and his comrades treated the lower life forms.

Dib stumble out and land on his face. His face wasn't frozen off, or burn off. Hell if was wet mud not dry sand. He look up seeing a beautiful lush forest with blue leaves. The dark stood pride untouched by man or any other race. It was about 10 feet across with proud black bark. Dib stare at it smiling a bit.

Even those he was a science nerd he still love the outdoors. The wind the excitement of chasing the monster mysteries.

He had to remember that this was not like hunting big foot, or trying to have a chat with the Moth man this was a life and death situation.

"Come out here scum bag." Called out a man strong and with command. Dib instantly drop behind cover breathing heavily as he look over eyeing 5 irken soldier. Dress in classic red, and crimson. They held gun load. Expect for a little bit more leaner more who had a blade out. Like a katana but have a curve half way through.

"Oh come on." Dib whispered to himself.

Tenn was trembling to herself as she stood right behind a massive man. He had a trench coat on that he was wearing as a cape. She notice that eh slowly slid his arms back into the sleeves as he add just his suit. The pale brown suit made him seen civilized but a dark circle surround him. He had a mafia style bowler hat. He wasn't Irken, not even human. Tenn could not tell under his suit.

She saw that this being wore a mask a narrow blank knaki colored mask. That made him seem so much eviler than he already was.

Tenn sigh he couldn't be that bad she look to see anyone else but she was stick behind to people and didn't dare get out of line just to look around.

Skoodge was sitting as he heard two more people enter the teleporter he was hoping they all die. he had to be strong he had a feeling thing weren't gonna go in his favor or any of his friends.

Skoodge glance behind him and he barely saw Tak and Zim who were just starring straight. Tibax must be bending in so silent.

In the front of the lines the cowboy flick his hat up seeing it was his turn to enter. "Don't even dare." He called noticing a guard was about to push him.

He slowly walk toward it everyone was watching him he had that way on people. He slowly step out into the light and the first thing at hit him was the dry heat. The sand underneath his boot crumble under him.

He look left and then right only seeing the endless sand and dunes. His hat kept the dry sun out of his eyes. He let a simple sigh escape his lips as he lazily walk down the dune he was currently on. He seem like he wasn't paying attention as he walk only looking down.

A sudden click made him stop dead in his tracks. "Well hello there broke back irken." A big irken the size of Sizz Lorr but with red eyes laughs at the Cowboy irken as he pulls out his staff staring down at him as 4 other Irkens appear beside him.

He sigh. "I am not in the best of moods right now and personally I don't want to waste ammo right now." The irkens laugh out loud.

"What is the cowboy scared of us... that is priceless." The big one laughs as he aims. "After I'm done with you I might just go show your wife what true man is like." The gunslinger stop dead and his track as he slowly turn to face the 5 soldiers. "Look the cowboy finally grew a pair."

"You guy just made a deep mistake."

Soon the next one appears the Mafia looking alien walk out of his teleporter. He didn't even flinch as the hot breath of the volcanic waste hit his body. He carelessly looks around as he hoist his Tommy gun up to his shoulders holding it with one hand. His dangerous eyes scan conceal by his mask.

He slowly tip his bowler hat and turn around swaying his unbutton suit in the warm air of the volcanic waste. As he could here movement up ahead and he knew he be walking right into a trap but he truly did not care what so ever in fact he almost enjoy the fact of a challenge.

A volcanic vent shot up to the left of him any normal species would have melt right then and there but he kept on, walking like it was just a simple gust of wind. He see a clearing up ahead.

he grins under his mask as he went to the center of it as he see about 5 different Irkens surround him guns raise at his head. "Don't move scumbag... ha fuck you Tris he did fall for it."

The captain smirk as a young one yells back. "Shut it captain I thought he was a smart one this was a obvious trap."

A woman voice called out. "Both of ya shut up and aim damn it, we still don't know what this... thing is capable of." It just watch them buying its time wondering who will it be it first victim.

"Besides we got him surr..."

"Why are all of you just standing there?" The mask man wonder looking around.

"Wha..."

"I mean why not shoot you would have all made it but now your all gonna dye a horrible fate actually... how should I put this... happy Valentines day." He lunges...

Dib is holding his breath as the Soldier platoon walks by him gun rise scanning the area for anyone. "Damn you think a Alien would stand out." Called out a girl solider.

The leader of this team shrugs. "Yeah so tantax told us he would be in this Teleporter." Dib instantly raise a eyebrow. 'Wait wasn't suppose to be a randon entry...'

Dib couldn't think right now he need to finish these bastards off now. He slowly grab a good size log that was easily a club as he held it to his chest waiting for the Irkens to come close.

Dib started to count to calm himself down as he drop his watch to the ground hoping someone would see it. After about 2 minutes waiting he heard footstep stop and turn. "What the hell?" Said a bold voice as it started to walk towards the watch.

He bent over to pick it up. "Yo captain look wh..." He never got to finish as he bend over Dib turn the corner and slam the club over the soldier head making him fall. He quickly grab the rifle as he turn and saw another soldier rise her gun at him and shot.

Dib scared tried to dodge but trip himself over the dead body of the soldier. On the ground he was quiet shock but he aim quickly and pulled the trigger like device. It shot out and hit her in the should she drop. Dib got up as he heard the other three coming.

He did what any boy do in that situation.

He turn and ran off in the opposite direction like a scared little school girl.

Purple face appears. Well hello to our first break." He grins looking out.

Red nods to his partner. "You see we wanna tell everyone that this will eb broadcast all over the universe where these people are own."

"Enjoy and sit back and eat some nice snacks."

Gaz looking at the TV seeing that her program as been switch to this 'Battle of Vain.' She look at it and see that Dib was there fighting.

"Damn it did that were you run off too." She growl seeing why family night was cancelled. "He will pay." Even during her rage she continue to watch as her brother was running for his life.

Tenn stumble as she land on the ground. But soon her butt started to burn. She jump up with a yelp looking down and seeing that she was in the volcanic area of the map. She just stare in shock and horror.

"WHY ME?" She cried out.

She look around scared now having memories of planet Meekrob flash through her eyes as she turn around with a small pistol in her hand.

"WHY BY TALLEST IRK WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" She cried out at the original Tallest.

She sat on her a cold stone... well cold for this environment and pouted a bit.

She felt something breath down her neck. She slowly turn and was staring at one of the local wildlife.

It was a massive beast around the same size as a rhino. It had a bright red, scaly, body. It hand 6 long clawed legs. It's whip like tail swish back and fourth. It head was that of a bear fused with a bug of some sort. It had 2 deep yellow eyes staring a her pink ones.

It then roar in her face.

Zim look over his eye twitching he just saw the 12 contestant walk in. "TALLEST DAMN IT."

He shouted right into 29 member ears. That contestant turn glaring but slowly tuen back trying to calm down.

Zim poke 29 a bit for about 5 minutes that entire time 29 was trying hard to ignore it. "Yo dude, yeah you look at me, come on I got to ask you something."

Soon after all that 29 eventually turn around screaming. "WHAT?"

"May I have your number spot?"

29 lift head slowly lift back up and turn to face the portal again the insanity slowly snapping.

Skoodge slip out of the portal scare a bit and look around at his surroundings. He saw nothing but endless white around him and the cold hit him like a ton of bricks.

His antenna shrunk curling together to keep warm. Skoodge was thinking he get a warm temperature land not a a tundra.

He rub is arm with both of his hands to keep warm as he started to walk across the -5 temperatures. Skoodge look up seeing the sun is completely visible.

Skoodge went wide eye in fear.

Most people would be happy to see the warm sun in this cold waste but to a train soldier that only meant one thing. Its warm out here that means that it's gonna get a whole lot colder as the day rages on.

"Crap I need to find some sort of cave around him or I'm gonna freeze out here." He look around.

He notice something flash quickly in the sun in an instant a bullet whiz by skoodge making him jump up in complete fear and shock.

Skoodge glance up noticing that the sniper aiming at him had buddies and they were all on some sort of fancy alien style snowmobile. Skoodge step back in shock. "Oh crap."

"Well damn it Yui you missed that fat mass."

"Yeah how do you even miss a target that big?"

"Both of you shut it... I miss so we could have the enjoyment of chasing this pathetic excuse of an Irken."

Skoodge step back as they jump on they're bikes and start driving at Skoodge.

"Crap baskets."

He quickly turn and started running in a feeble attempt to escape his fate.

Skoodge kept running snow thick in his boots as he cried out in the painful numbness of the internal cold. He look back seeing one was gaining quicker than the rest. She held a chain with a blade at the end in her left hand swinging it like a lasso.

Skoodge turn and duck as the blade slid across his back. Pains hot through his body like lightning in the air. His face burns as tear went down to the snow right under his face. He heard a bike stop next to him.

He quick laugh. It was male different than the one with the chain. He walk off his bike and load a blaster. "Time to die fatty." It was the one that insulted the sniper the first one. He aim down.

Skoodge flash of his train and surprising thank for Zim help. A spider claw shot out of his pak and struck the soldier. The soldier slam into his bike as Skoodge despite his pain and wound tackled him over it.

Skoodge was quickly kick off. Skoodge saw the bike turn and start speeding towards they're fallen comrade. Skoodge look at the soldier getting up to strike.

In the corner of the fat invaders eye he saw the fallen gun. Skoodge shot his claw out again only to be block with the soldiers. "Like hell I'm falling for..." The soldier see Skoodge second spider claw extend out and grasp the gun.

Skoodge holding the gun aim at the biker and shot. The soldier drop dead. The other bikers are about to get there as skoodge jumps onto "his" new bike and start driving away from them.

Radoc ran into the control room were Tantax sat watching the excitement that was being record by the invisible aerial camera's of Vortian made tech.

Radoc is munching on a doughnut very quickly looking back scared a bit.

"RADOC WHERE MY LAST DOUGHNUT?" Ron came screaming in.

Raoc started to run around Tantax's chair as Ron quickly follows. Radoc was devouring the doughnut as fast as he could.

Ron pounce on Radoc and growls but then went wide eye as Radoc jam it down his throat and swallow.

"You BASTARD"

"Sorry Ron it was that good." Ron started punching Radoc as Radoc tried to fight back from his in rage partner.

Core stumble back at her team mates yelling she slowly glance up at her Admiral seeing he hasn't even notice his eye's were glued to the screen watching everyone.

Core her yellow eye went to her admiral one visible golden eye. "Umm sir?" She said meekly.

Tantax slowly look over to her. "Yes Core?"

Before she could even speak Ron and Radoc jump up. "We got questions sir."

"Really now? What would they be." Tantax said eyeing his team wondering what they could possibly want to talk about.

They all stay quiet seeing they're master burning golden eye... Ron looks back and fourth.

"Fine I'll be the brave one... what with the changing of the rules anyways Soldier and bounty hunter weren't apart of the rules."

Tantax look and smirks. "You see you fools that this is not a plan to see whose the winner we are testing them and lets be frank I don't want any of them escaping the planet."

Radoc looks up. "But the rules say...'

Radoc was thrown across the room by his pissed admiral. "I make the rules now and they will all parish on that tallest forsaken planet. AM I understood." They are all nod quickly.

"Good"

Tenn was running as fast as her little legs could as the beast chases after her roaring like a car screeching to a stop mix with a lion roar. Tenn summon her spider legs asd started to climb the side of a volcanic mountain.

The terrified irken screaming as she jump down and accidentally hits another contestant. "SORRY." She scream back as the contestant watch confused as the beast choose to keep chasing it current prey.

Tenn look back as saw its paw in her face she quickly jump over it but the paw caught the end of the pink eye Irken spider claw. The spider claw rip apart making her lose her balance she was sent tumbling towards the mountain.

She barely glance up as she saw the beast leap at her

"Why me." She faint there and then.

Dib turn and hid behind a fallen log as he listen for the foot steps of the coming soldiers. Dib then turn up seeing the Irken with a sword swing down at him.

Dib rolled just barely dodging. "Damn it... I didn't even hear her."

She smirk under her mask. "I'm a specialist unit you filthy alien."

"YOUR THE ALIEN, ALIEN"

Her Sargent was next to her aiming his small shotgun base weapon. "Who are we the Alien I mean what race as a head of THAT SIZE?"

"My head is not that big."

The third man appear laughing. "Are you kidding you head so big it as it's own gravitational pull." the soldier threw a blue apple fruit at his head.

It hit home but much to Dib confusion and horror it started to spin around his head.

All three of them started to laugh as Dib blush in embarrassment. Dib raise his gun slowly at the one that threw the apple and shot. He drop dead. The sarge and the special op quickly went behind cover.

Dib grab the fruit and started to run again. The sarge look at the op. "You after him... I will flank him around the side." She nod and ran after him cutting down trees in her way.

Din continue to run breathing heavily. But he trip over a a rock making hims tumble and landing in some type of animal sign. He just look at it. "Really... what did I do to deserve this?" Look up at the heaven waiting for God to show him.

(Gaz watching. "maybe is karma for attack Zim on a every day basis.")

He felt in his gut his sister was insulting him. He sigh and getting up and then eh remembered like a sack of bricks. He turn only to be kick by the small ninja like Irken.

he landing on his back as she stab down. he rolled just in the nick of time. 'Oh those time fighting Zim are paying off.' He thought to himself. he then got into fighting position and then drew his gun very sloppily too.

She cut it in half like a hot knife through butter. Dib stared up in complete shock and fear. As he started to dodge her swing and stabs. She slash through his coat sometimes.

Dib was pinned against a tree as she was running at him. On the other side of the tree the Sarge aim his gun behind the tree. "Bye bye you filthily human." Dib barely head that but he then heard loud and clear the pump of the shot gun.

He dive out of the way as the girl stab barely into the tree as he fire a round. it cut right through the tree and struck her dead in the chest.

The soldier grin and look around to see the dead body of Dib but only saw his dead comrade. "Oh... crap."

Dib jump at him kicking him dead in the temple. he fell as the young boy jump and grab the ops sword and slice at the Sarge decapitating him. His head fell off the soldier body very lazily.

Dib stood they're panting looking around. "Holy crap... I mean... ha take that you ugly aliens." I one mere sentence he just became the most hated contestant on the show as the Irken views booed as some other races cheered.

Zita watching this with the Letter M. "Holy crap is that Dib"

Red. "Did that human just be some trained Irken soldiers?"

Purple. "I'll be damn."

Tak saw 18 walk in she look up grinning. "It's about damn time I get into this fight... and that means I'm just closer on killing Zim."

Tak rush into the Portal laughing evilly. Making Zim cringe in fear a bit.

She leap in and she look around quickly and saw that she was in some massive blue leaf forest. She took a single step and stumble into a very small hole. She look down and saw a massive foot print of some animal. Three toed with claws at the end. It was also very fresh about a few hours old.

She stared at it and shook her head and started running through the forest looking for anyone that she could fight. "Who ever I take out now will make Zim all that easier of a target." She smirk to herself.

She move through the forest with such grace and agility she could have been mistake for a nymph enjoying her time.

Actually despite the purple eye Irken she was actually quite enjoying herself alone and at peace for once for her tallest forsaken life. She sigh knowing it won't last forever but she just smiled she at least got this time to herself.

She stop and look at herself in the reflection from a small streams he found. The water like substance was a bit green but it was clean. She never found herself to be attractive. She frown at herself. Seeing bags under her eyes.

She then started to think of what as happen to her in the time when she was beaten by that... DEFECTIVE ZIM!

She then frown more sadly remembering she lost more than just more honor. She pulled out the decapitated head of her Sir unit MiMi. She held it close to her chest. "Am i a defective for feeling lost and pain?' She thought to herself.

She also felt anger toward Zim but was she truly angry at him... hell she hated a lot of people. But she couldn't get Zim out of her head and she didn't understand why.

She look up and if it wasn't for the fact it was invisible she be staring at a camera.

She was in deep thought just then...

she head a twig snap.

She turn quickly and she stared at about 5 Irken Guards staring at her.

"Well well what do we have here?"

"So sexy you come here often?"

Tak leered at them with hate. "If you want to live you will leave now."

They all laugh unaware on what she could do to them.

"You just made a deep mistake." The gunslinger warn at the group.

A small one laugh a bit. "What you gonna do bitch glare at us to death..." He continue to laugh until.

The Eastwood of the Irken world drew his pistol faster than a eye blink and shot a bullet right through the laughing ones head. he drop were he stood.

The other 4 turn quickly.

The big one growled and cried out. "DUST THIS BITCH."

hey all turn and started to fire the cowboy stood were he was as the bullets started to kick up sand.

they continue to fire until all their clips fell out of they're gun after they finish off all their ammo. They all stared at the dust cloud they have shot up.

"There is no way he survive that hellfire form our g..."

I an instant all of they're gun were shot out of there hands. They all stared shock at the fallen guns. Inside the vial of sand he stood spinning his revolver like gun in his hand watching them. He detached his shield.

They all stare before shock end they all reach for they're side arm.

He came burst through the sand with a hunting knife in his right hand. The big one look up as he then swung his fist at the enemy Irken.

However he dodge with ease and slice the upper bicep of the soldier. He stumble as he went for another punch he rolled under it and slash his side a deep wound. He fell coughing.

The cowboy then jump back just dodging a shot giving by a soldier who was able to get her gun. The man jump off the big irken and drew his revolver impossibly quick and fire three shots. The girl didn't have time to blink as she was sent flying dead.

He land between the last two and trip one of them. He got up and block a fist. The last guard standing swung again which yet again was dodge. The gun slinger kneed him in the kidney. He stumble gasping.

He then smack his temples with both of his hands at the same time as hard as he could. The soldier cried out.

He grab the soldier face and slam it on his knee. The Irken lean back so the cowboy could grab his knife and slash right through his stomach.

His organ spilled onto the sandy ground as he fell dead. The man tip his cowboy hat up blocking out the blaze of the sun. He head a man behind him.

He turn pistol drawn and aim it at the face of the Irken he trip. However she had her pistol in his face as well.

They stood they're for about a minute. Before she spoke.

"Well it looks like we are at a stand st..."

The man shot sending her flying back with a hole in her head. "I am never at a stand still... pointer shoot first."

He heard a man crying out in pain and turn at the massive Irken he slash early who insulted his wife. He walk over to him slowly and kick him square in the gut.

"YOU FUCKER!" The fat irken yelled out.

The man open up his jacket and pulled out a picture of a most beautiful Irken woman holding two small children. "Say your sorry."

"Fuck you."

The anger gunner yank out his knife and slice off the injured man antenna. "Say your sorry to my wife." The massive Irken scream in complete agony pain was beyond belief.

"You psychopath."

The big man saw him move his knife to his other antenna.

"NO NO Wait ok... I'M SORRY I'M SORRY " The once proud irken was reduce to crying like a child being struck by his parent.

"Good boy." The cowboy stood and aim his pistol at the giant's head.

"Also one more thing... My name is Rik."

BANG!

Tibax was shove into the world and he fell face first into the ice cold snow. "Tantax you fucker."

On the other side of the teleportor. Tantax stood there looking quiet amused by himself.

"Now that felt good to get out of my systems."

Tibax got up and brush himself off and glance around at the the harsh tundra of this planet. "Oh great the fucking snow... I always hated winter." The pitch eyed Irken glance around at his surroundings.

He look to the left and notice a massive glacier that was split in half making a walk way through it. "It's most like unstable, and if it break i would be dead in seconds by tons of ice landing on me." he said to himself.

He then started to walk towards ti smiling loving the feel that eh might be put into danger. "Let's hope that damn experiment pays off." After he said that he twitch a bit remember that day in the tube and hearing those bastard talk to themselves about him like he was nothing.

He walk into the the split between the glacier looking around. He saw fallen blasters and irken blue blood on the ice. "This can't be good."

Tibax look over hearing something coming he activated his spider legs and started to scale the walls. He look down and saw something walk towards were he just was.

It was dragging someone behind it. A bleeding Irken soldier. She look beaten but breathing. The monster was crewing on a Irken leg.

The beast was humanoid but it was cover with a sliver fur. It had the head of a bear with two tusk. It was about 12 feet tall. It's leg were normal until you get to its feet that were hoofed. The last part of it was it's whip like tail at the back swaying back and fourth.

"Local wildlife can be a bitch." Tibax muttered to himself staring at the monster.

It pasted him and drag the girl into a cave he jump down and was about to run when a ping of guilt shoot into him. He couldn't just leave her in the beast grasp.

She was most likely was sent there to gun him down but now she was defenseless to that beast craving. he suck into some cold air and started to walk towards the cave.

"I'm gonna regret this." He waltz in seeing it was a huge cave with icicles dangling above him and same on the floor.

Tibax than saw that the beast as laid her down on a ice ring as he started to finish off it's food.

Tibax drew out his black blade that had plasma flowing through it.

"Ok time to be a hero Tibax."

He glares and called out.

"HEY UGLY."

The monster turn but as it did and second one appear right behind. Tibax and punch him knocking him out.

Tantax grin. "Eaten by the Valits how fitting. Hope they eat him alive."

"... Happy Valentines day."

He laugh out loud as he turn and leap out at the irken infront of him.

She dodge running backwards shooting at him each shot land mark but he didn't seem to feel it. he laugh as he pulled out a switch blade and started to stab at her. He stop so she ran into the side of the mountain. He turn and lowered his Tommy gun and started to fire at the othe rsquad members making them all fall back behind cover.

The Irken took her chance and run off before he notices.

He did notice but choose not to shoot at her he wanted to savor this fight. He enjoy watching his opponents fight a bit before he killed them. "Come on and fight me." The mafia man laugh to himself.

Then to the side of him an Irken blade unit jump off a rock with his blade up coming down at him.

The unknown creature held his hand out. Sweat beat down his face. The air around him started to form into his hands and soon a baseball bat like form appears. He swung and it connected it with the soldier side sending him flying.  
>The squad stare seeing him hit the ground incredibly hard. The gangster that stared at the limp unconscious soldier. His eye were growing dull getting bored already. He turn seeing the other 3 aim. He then jump off a rock to avoid being shot. He dive to the left avoiding a shotgun blast as he was closing the distance. He was moving quicker than his large body let on to be.<p>

He was in they're face as he jump over them. They all look up completely shock as he threw down a Molotov cocktail at them. They all jump out of the way expect for one unlucky one. Her leg burst into flame she did her best to put it out. But her right leg was now torched.

he land with grace and look at the 5 member groaning or stumbling up. He stared dully at them. "Before I scramble your brain over the volcanic floor I should at least let you know my name." He walk over to the girl with the burn leg. He bowed and kissed her hand through his hand. "My name is Al Capone."

He then pulled her close and slam his knee into her waist she fell coughing up blood.

He let her fall as he look up at the rest of them. One of the soldier that dodge the burning weapon aim quickly and was about to shoot his rifle. Al jump to the side and threw his switchblade at the Irken making it slice off one of his antenna.

"Nice try kid." He mock as the Irken screamed in pain.

The gang lord watch the Irken stumble back a bit. He went and punch the soldier to the ground. Al look at him crumble to the ground he saw through his mask was the first irken he fought was lining up a shot.

She got herself to a nice position she took aim she fire at his head. He stood there as the bullet was flying at him he just slightly turn hi head and the bullet missed. That attempt had fail and so was they're hopes on killing this monster.

"I should really be killing you all soon I sense that something is gonna happen." He said as a soldier growls and he kept shooting. This one was right next to the one that was hit with the bat. "Come on me he just another person lets kill him and collect that bounty on Zim."

That name actually caught Al Capone attention.

"Who is this Zim?"

"Oh zim hes umm go fuck yer self that who."

Al did not find that funny at all. The soldier reload but as he did the mobster was in his face. The guard went wide eye and tried to hit this man with the butt of his gun but Al slam another air particle bat into his face. The soldier stumble and look up and tried to lift his gun but before he could the mask man jam a switchblade into his eye.

The soldier didn't even scream when he died. The other four stare in complete horror.

Skoodge drove his bike as fast as it could. His left hand however was clam to his side trying to hold the wound he got for the chain yielding Soldier. His bike jump off some snow dunes and the 4 other bikers follow right behind his back. Skoodge look back seeing them and he notice some were trying to line up shots.

Skoodge took a sharp left avoiding a few shots. All but the one miss that turn but that one was that sniper known as Yui she seem to be a expert biker compare to the rest.

Skoodge look back and was tired as Yui pulled out his sniper and place it on the handle of the bike and aim out. "Bye bye fatty."

The sniper aim and shot but Skoodge made a quick turn the bullet caught onto his side thruster. The surviving Irken glance back as Yui stood up on the Bike aiming again. "I won't miss this time."

Skoodge look back as the shot hit the left thruster making the bike start to tremble Skoodge look fear he jump off the bike. Yui laugh until he saw the bike go flying at him. He stare in horror as they bike collide killing him instantly.

The injured irken heard the other biker units driving towards him. He slowly started to stand up.

He look and saw that the bikers were coming up quick. His eye however caught something. he look over and saw a crack in the ground. Skoodge look at it and started to debate. A little whimper escape his lips and started to limp started towards it.

The one with chain started to spin it again as Skoodge reach the side he look over. The three of them all stared at him aiming they're standard issue Irken blasters. Skoodge look dully at them as he fell backwards into the deep abyss.

All three Irken glare down. "Yep he's dead." They turn and walk back to their bikes.

Zim stared at the Portal only two more people were in front of him. His eye twitch in annoyance. 28 walk in happily as they were told to wait a bit.

Zim was getting more and more piss waiting he wanted to be in this fight now. Soon after about the 5 minute wait the gate was open for 29 to walk in.

Zim in a rush shove 29 into the portal. "Hurry up already the ALMIGHTY zim as a GREAT NEED a for some blood shed."

29 fell tripping into the portal screaming. "I'll find you and use your arms as a..." He was cut off as he fell back into the portal.

"It's about dang time."

Tak got up and stared at these assholes her glare could make a bear whimper a bit. "I'm not in the best of moods like I said... last warming."

They laugh as the tallest sleek one step forward. "How about this you and me fight if you win... we will let you go ok."

Tak leer knowing this was to good to be true keeping her guard up. "Deal."

The guard walk towards as he pulled out his shock staff spinning it in his clutch. He ran at her with at a quick pace and whack ti at her. Tak instantly dodge the feeble attempt to hit her.

She then slap his face hard she grin at his moment of confusion she went up and slam her knee to his side. He cried out and swung and got a good right hook across her face. She feel into the steam she was on he leap at her.

It took her a second to leap out of his way and spin kick him across the face. He then tackled her forgetting about his staff as he pinned her to the ground grinning. "Well hello there smexy."

She grin and said in a seductive tone. "Well aren't you tough... how about a kiss for the tough guy." She lean forward so did the foolish soldier. She snap her razor sharp teeth on his face and yank. He start to punch her trying to get her off. Soon she let go making him fall back.

"That it KILL HER." He yelled his men ran at her one stayed back and drew a gun. She rolled her eyes knowing that his little deal was him lying through his teeth. She then ran at them head first.

When she was about to meet the first one she leap up flipping over the first one. She landing down and trip the next one. She jump up and connected her knee under the last one chin. She dodge a shot form the one with the firearm.

She rolled past the one with the blood lip and grab the shock staff. The accent Irken then threw the staff spinning. It sank into the poor man eye as he was electrocuted.

She smirk to herself then a sharp pain hit her from behind. She hide as she fell seeing one behind her with a regular baton.

She growled as she went and spin kick the man in the chest masking him gasp as all the air left his body. She leap and grab the firearm. She turn and started to out holes into that one chest until he drop dead.

The bloody one glared up and his two buddy got to either side of him. "Come and get me." She smirk and ran into the darkness of the forest.

"Find her and slaughter her." Cried out the bloody one as they ran back into the forest to find her.

He look down as his finger rub the photo as his finger brushes the beautiful face of his his wife. "I promise I'll come for you I get us away form this..."

He jump back as he heard a loud explosion. His hands itching at his holsters Rik look out seeing something smoking a distance away.

"What is that?" He question as eh got up and look around.

He saw that the buzzards are eating the fallen Irkens that eh shot down earlier that day.

His eye scan it doing a small mathematical equation in his head. He notice that the sun was going down quickly.

"I should retrieve it in the mourning." He look around. "Don't want to face the negative degrees." A sigh escape his lips.

What if someone else find it. Rik was in deep debate if he should rest or continue to it. It could be a weapon cash or rations. Against his better judgement... He started to walk towards the smoke. Wondering what it was.

But knowing deep down he was not the only one who saw that.

Zim broke through the portal laughing. "Finally the ALMIGHTY ZIM can finally prove his SUPERIORITY to the rest of these PATHETIC fighters."

Zim's red eyes scan the outskirts of a massive blue forest and the deathly chills of the Arctic. he was on one of the default lines. His eyes look back and fourth debating.

"So I must make a choice." He look back and fourth.

(Red cheer out. Freeze to death go to the tundra.)

(Purple scream. No go get mauled and eat to the forest.)

Zim then remember something and pulled stuff out. "Time to put the odds in my favor." He chuckled to himself as eh began to start working on the little creation he was working very hardly to make.

he seem to reassembling something. His antenna twitch a bit as he heard the incoming sound of a voot cruiser. Her glance up and saw the air ship with a crate on it. The camera zoom in on Zim face as his face grew stern he seem more mature here.

The crate it was holding drop down and slashed about a hundred yards away from the young hero. The ex invader stood and look dagger at this container wondering what could it possibly be holding. Then he heard metal scraping against metal and something banging against the door.

The door came smashing open and if Tenn was there she would have a panic attack. As about 2 dozen dysfunctional SIR unit came screaming in. Zim back up a bit as all of them slowly turn to face him.

They whip out huge guns and ran at Zim shooting in random directions. Some bullets actually skin Zim other hit they're own comrades. When they got to them there was about 16 left. Zim activated his spider legs that he use to cut one in half.

He turn as he got punch hard in the face by one as that one was actually shot by another. Soon they stop caring about Zim and started to shooting at anything and everything. Zim got up and started running.

A SIR unit leap and tackled him to the ground crying randomly as he deploy a chainsaw slowly coming close to Zim's face.

Zim spider leg went right through the defected robot stomach. The defective irken threw the SIR at one of it buddy making them explode as they connected.

Zim got up and look at this robots. "This is insane I got to get my project out of here or beat them." Zim glance back trying to think hard one what to do. A blast hit him square in the knee making Zim fall down crying out as the Sir scream. "DOGGY PILE ON THE GREEN ONE."

Zim started to run as he heard the voot cruiser again. He glance up and notice it flying at him as it started to shoot down upon Zim in hoping one would hit mark.

"Keep moving." Cried out one of the Irken guards.

"Where did he go?" Said an Irken who was look around as he had his gun raise. He held a girl dragging her as she cringe by the burns on her legs.

The last one was another girl that was holding up the rear she was glancing everywhere for the monster. She as a nasty wound on her back cause of the rock she slam into.

"Is everything ok up front." She called up she heard his reply saying ti was all clear she sighed in relief.

"Man it was freaky he just watch us as he ran... almost like..." The one holding the burned soldier said before being interrupted.

"He wanted us to get some distances... hes hunting us." The one in the front called back. He held up his gun and look around. A volcanic vent blast in between them making a smoke appear. They started to cough. The girl with the burn started to whimper at the heat.

"She ain't doing so hot guys."

"Please don;t say hot please."

The one in front look back as he dead he was face to face with a featureless mask. The leader feel back in shock as he did he saw the switch blade in his hands. He started to stab and slash at the leader as he scream. Al shove a rock down his throat making him gap silently.

The last male of the group remove his mask as his red eyes start to patch up the burned one. The first one ran up to them. She aim out into the smoke. "Is she ok?'

"Not sure ma'am it is bad." He pause as he look up at her seeing she was sternly looking into the smoke. "Whats wrong." She quickly look down. "Were is the Corporal." They both look out into the blacking of the clean smoke and waited

Then the smoke stirred as they both released a entire clip on what they were shooting. Then it came out of the smoke bloody, holes in it,... and almost dead... and that person would be the Corporal. They both went wide eye in shock and horror at what they had just down.

The wind blew the smoke away as he fell dead...

Right behind them was Al Capone. He raise his air piratical bat. It slam into the Girl skull making her go flying to the wall. The other turn quickly as he felt the tip of a gun aim at his stomach. "Bye bye." Al shot his Tommy dead into the soldier stomach making him die.

The girl hit the wall she feel as she look seeing her pistol she started to crawl to hit as she heard her partner being shot to death.

She reach her claw out to grab the weapon. Inches away from her weapon. A heavy boot slammed onto her hand making her wail out in pain. She was picked up by her antenna as she cried out kicking at this monster of a being.

Al look at her with the same dull unknown expression being hidden by his mask. he put her face into a Volcanic vent and waited holding her down. Soon the vent shot out the intense heat. She scream at the top of her lunges as she soon went limp.

He let her drop not looking at her melted face as he started to remove his coat and started to clean it from all the ash and blood on it.

"... Did you think I forgot about you?" Al look over at a rock. On the other side of it the girl with the burn wound went wide eye.

Tibax woke up with a start as he went cold hit him like a ton of bricks. He look around noticing he was alone. The sound of bone crunching and flesh ripping was heard in the cave he found himself in.

Soon the memory slam right back to him. "Oh... yeah... that right." He remember the female that was most likely dead.

he sat up only to realize he was frozen to the spot. He look down his black eyes widen. Look back and forth as he pulled at his frozen back and rear. "Oh florp." He wiggled harder.

His hands were to his side as he didn't feel the cool bump of his sword. he glance over noticing it was missing. "Those bastards."

He look up noticing the two giant wampa like monster were chewing on the girl Irken that he was gonna save. "So that is a valits never seem one in the wild."

He notice the one who punched him was getting up and was getting hungry again. this species appetite never relents. It started toward the young pitch eyed Irken. Tibax watch as he started to think of some sort of plan. He work for Tantax for about 40 years he most have got somethign out of the Tactics master.

The snow beats reach out to grab the poor "Defenseless" creature in front of it.

Tibax spider legs burst from his pak break the ice as it went and stab intot eh monster eye. It jump abck in shock and pain. Tibax broke through the rest.

He pop his neck back into place with his new found freedom. He look as the injured beast buddy got up and was running at the traitor to help its cave mate. Tibax jump and climb on the cieling looking down at the beast.

They both tore at the ground and started throwing ice blocks at the Irken. Tibax with his speed was able to dodge with ease as he race toward his sword.

He detached his legs and he drop into the snow as he jump for his sword.

A massive furry hand grab his ankle and sent him flying into the wall on the other side. The now 1 eye valits stood infront of him roaring angerly. It ran at him. Tibax sigh as he rolled under the beast legs.

The other watch in the shadows lurking waiting. The in rage one kept chasing him as he jump back so he press against the wall. The monster reared back and threw a fist at him. Tibax grin and side step it. It's fist connect to the wall making the cave shake a bit.

Tibax look up at the ceiling spike and started to do some equation in his head. He nod liking them he threw a rock at the beast. it leered over at the Black eye ex soldier. It turn swaying it's wait around.

It went into a full sprint. Tibax did not move. The monster leap at him as the Valits did the Spike fell broke off the ceiling. Tibax watch as the spike went straight through the mid section of the beast. It laid there dead as a boor knob.

Tibax went and remove his sword form the ice. Then he was sent flying as pain shot through his back as the other Valit hit him from behind. Tibax slam against the wall breathing out heavily.

t chuckled a very primitive one as it walk forward opening it's jaws for them to sink into the tasty prey flesh. Tibax glared up.

He summon his spider legs. He didn't however climb like it was expecting. He use them to lung forward. Rolling in between its leg. the monster stumble in shock.

In a swift slice Tibax sword cut through its back of it's kneecaps. It fell back to its knees. Tibax leap up on it and jam his sword into its eye killing the beast.

"That is for almost giving me frostbite you waking teddy bears." Tibax loom out seeing that darkness as come he sat and thought better to rest in the warmth of the death cave then venture into the fatal night of the tundra.

Burst through the bush happily as she as never felt this alive in so long the excitement of the chase unaware what this planet will do to that excitement. Her purple eye glance back hearing the frustrated calls of the soldiers yelling at each other.

She hop onto of a tree and watch down as she saw them run by her. They had no idea who they were messing with. She slowly lowered herself down and look over at the 5 anger troops as they loo around.

Tak slowly started to creep on them.

xxx

"Where is she." The tall one growled at his troops. They were searching where could this Tak girl have run off to.H e grin those. "She on the run she must be scared for her life. Good that how I like it" He said in his ignorance.

The tall one eyes glance over at the bushes grinning. Tak notice this and then she felt a pistol on her back. "Stand up nice and slowly miss." A sixth soldier appears. When Tak thought.

"You have been a bit of a catch." tak leered at him she wanted information and he could give them to her.

"So Tantax is gonna send soldiers everyday." The tall one laugh mockingly.

"No you fool its a scare tactic. You see this place as the worst of the worst if you pay for you to go hunting you can enter it." He laugh to himself. "Unless some soldier are gonna pay as much as we did no one is coming to this planet."

Tak raise a eyebrow. "Then why..."

"Cause he wanted you guys to be on edge and we attack you to show your power. So don't worry you most likely see some sort of bounty hunter a few times if they think your worth it." he pause and smirk.

"I'm sorry did we say you... well if a few seconds there won't even be a you." He turn with his pistol in his hands.

"Her spider legs have be disable." The sixth one called to the boss.

"Good by my sweet defective rose." He riase his pistol and shot.

Time slowed down. Tak using the sixth soldier as tool she using his weight she jump over him holding onto his shoulders. Her legs spread in a cartwheel motion as she lands on the other side of him. The bosses bullet went into the sixth head making him drop dead.

Tak caught the body and threw it and then spartan kicked it at the boss. It fell hard. All this took place in less than 8 seconds. The other men raise they're blaster at her.

She turn and jump onto a branch just above her they started to fire up into the forest canopy the tall one was pushing the body off him.

Tak jump down in between all 4 of the standing men. The two in the back aim at her. She grab the end of one of there rifles and pull it into a knee to the gut. As she did her rigth leg went and kick the other gun out of the other ones hand. The irken drop to his knees as she use him as leverage and jump kick the other one.

By now the other two had already spun around shock at how fast they're buddies have fallen. She drop and did a split dodging they're shots. She grab the fallen rifle from the first one and shot both of the man they both drop dead.

She stood slowly. Her antenna twitch. She just barely dodge the blade of the tallest one. He cut right through the rifle she picked up.

He then on his balls of his feet spin kick her in the chest. She fell onto her back as she saw him stab down at her blood lust dead in his eyes.

She crane her legs over her head and jump backwards away form the strike.

She glared up. "Is it Tantax plan alone or i the other 2 helping him?"

He laugh out loud. "You foolish brat... they're a higher power working all this in it's web Tantax is just pushing what need to be made." Tak look up confused.

"He's under orders."

She was struck in the face with the hilt of his sword. He lean up sword ready and stab down at her.

"NOW." Tak screamed at the top of her lungs. Her pak open up as a figure leap out of it so fast only the dark outlining was seen. A sharpen claw slashed right through the man throat. His eye widen in shock and disbelief. With a gut testing thud he hit the ground.

Survival, unfeeling, instinct... a deeper truth.

Zim went and kick the SIR unit off him. It land down next to another one. it didn't even notice it dead brother. it's red eyes blink on and off twitching. It made a horrible sound like a child laugh mix with nails on a chalk board.

The young food service drone stare back at it. "CUPCAKE."

It scream almost like Gir and went and uppercut Zim down before self destructing only father Zim injury. He was being pounce on by all of the rest of the Sir units.

Zim whack them away by using his speed legs. They all fell. Some didn't get up toher did like zombies from the grave. Only 9 left.

Zim back flip back as a voot cruiser missile just missed him. "How dare you STRIKE at the ALMIGHTY Zim." Zim leered as he pulled out his blaster and started to shoot.

As he kept shooting the cruiser dodged another one of his shots. the pilot was obviously skilled.

The voot turn for another dive. Blast came blasting out of it turret trying to hit the poor fighter.

The pilot glance down at the Irken hating. "What you did on Irk is unforgivable. You destroyed half of our own capitol you fool." The pilot scream down over his comms.

"Am I the only one impressed about that?" Zim said proudly.

"I KILL YOU." He scream as he flied down only feet form the ground shooting.

Zim activated his spider legs as started running at the ship avoiding the red lazers coming at him. He then slid under the cruise when it was feet away. He turn to see the Voot do a dramatic 180.

It came for another run. The pilot leered into the scream. Zim grin. "Thank you computer." He reach into his Pak. He pulled something out.

Flashback

Zim was watching as the tall irken own as Tantax was laughing at Dib. Zim started to get this evil presence that radiated off the tall Golden eye man.

"I just blew the brains out of that fool not even a minute ago onto a child's face you THINK I GIVE A SHIT." He laugh with mockery as his men surround Db and captured him. Tantax gaze met Zim and instantly he new Tantax was not a friend or a man to trust.

Zim instantly bolted past him. Heard him say something but hew as paying attention. He went fast typing on his computer.

Soon different items appear. Along with two different chips. As he put the items into his bag. The royal guards Ron and Radoc caught him. Zim put up a small fight but was captured. But now he had the advantages he need to survive what ever was going to happen to him this time.

He was been held captive to many time not to learn from them.

End of Flashback

Zim yank out his robot bee. "Time for you to put into good use." He threw the robot.

It pain him see one of his creation sent flying into oblivion. It took him months to make it and now it was thrown like a pitcher to the catcher.

The pilot laugh. "YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT STUPID BUG CAN ST..." The bee connect to the cruiser making it smash the front of it and spin off course into the surviving Sir units.

Zim watch as the fire burns. He slowly turn back and work on one of his items in his bag and he remove one of the chips and place it into his small robotic creation. familiar, lovingly, family... home, a friend.

the creation woke up and glance up at its master. "HIYA MASTAH ARE WE GONNA MAKE THEM TAQUITOS?" Gir scream loadly.

Purple look onto the scream. "Wow first day is over."

Red pushed him out of the way. "YES but the kills are still ready please make your bet now or come and want to hunt some of the hardest fighter so fair."

Purple got up glaring at his partner.

"We will take any request at a certain price." Red grinned with false happiness more of a deep concern. "Stay tune for the next installment of VAIN." Red laugh as the scream cut off.

Purple just look. "You really are a attention whore."

Author note? Hey fans of Vain thank you for you keep on ready. This chapter was mostly written to show the fight scene that I will be wighting. i hope you liked it. Next chapter will be a more a survival one. I take ideas, Ocs of the following (Soldier, Bounty hunter, "preferably" contestants, or other that would fit in.), and if you voice what you like to see or any creature don't be scared of wighting me thank you see you on chapter 4. 


	4. Chapter 4

Invader Zim is rightfully own by Jhonen Vasquez and I own nothing but My OCs and all of this goes to they're respectable owners

With Ocs from

Familiar47 (Great Author)

Johnny Sorrow and King of Tear (Badass name)

CrashMasterXYZ (Newbie welcome aboard)

Zombiefear101 (obviously)

(Episode 4)

He sigh as the Ex Irken Guard walk into the tense heat of the volcanic plains. The extreme temperate brush his skin instantly causing a sweat to break out. Heat, no water, survival impossible. His yellow nova pak yelled into his already aching head.

"How did I get myself into…" A sudden flash of pain, fire, snack burning, and Purple scream. "MY DONUTS!" He stop suddenly before continue. "That right."

The cloak camera followed him as people at home laugh at one of the most laughed at and hated irkens in current Irk news most likely in the top 10 one obliviously being the moron Zim.

"Hexagon where am I exactly?" A small circular box floated out and scan the away.

"You are in a Volcanic wasteland."

"I said Exactly!"

"Oh sorry Sir about 20 miles from the closest other Terra."

"Prefect" Grumble the Irken as he continue to walk as he crawled over a melting hill as his SIR unit simply followed him as they walk across the field. Soon it started to snow. "Snowing… that's impossible?" He struck his trongue out and got the fowl taste of ash in his mouth. "That makes more sense."

His boring, burning, existence as taken a new low as he walks his curled square antenne much like Tak's sloop down in depression. He sighs as he walks then boom a person slammed into him. He was sent flying to the hot ground as he heard a very feminine voice scream back.

"SORRY" As she ran up the hill he just came from but after her came the huge monstrous beast red massive and it was six limbed. The beast completely ignored the irken and followed the panic girl with hunger dead in its eyes.

The SIR unit simply said. "To bad for her." Its master gave no response it turn. "Sir" He notice the Black eyed Irken stare at the beast as it disappear over the hill. He ran after it.

"Master Jak don't… Irk dang it." It floated after.

**XxX**

The thing about the desert is when in the day its burning hot but when its night its freezing the contestants in this terra soon learn that the hard all but the already prepared gunslinger.

Rik sat in silence not worried about anyone seeing his fire he was ready. He lady back as he much on jerky as the fire kept the critters and the cold air away. He sighed as he sat up quickly looking into the never ending dark abyss known simply as space.

He went over to the fire and fed it more of the strangle bark like twigs that seem to grow out here in the desert of Vain. The cameras watch him bored hoping some action will happen very very soon.

The sand a few yard east of him crunch under someone foot. Rik turns and aims into the darkness shock anyone was even able to get this close to his camp.

He continues to aim as the second tick by that to him feels like hours as he continues to aim some sweat beating down wondering where the intruder may be lurking in the shadows.

"Don't shoot I'm not looking for a fight." A soft girl voice spoke through the darkness but to her horror his gun never even flinch as he stared into the darkness unaware he staring dead on at her.

"Come put slowly and I see anything… your dead trust me… I'm faster."

His words send chills down her spine but with her courage walk out hoping he is nice compared to the others in this forsaken planet.

His green eyes search her to his amazing she not armed but two daggers and a small gauntlet on her right arm. She was smaller than him about to his shoulders maybe her body curve in a feminine way and she look very feminine than most irken woman that for sure. Her Lime green eyes stare at his darker ones. She wore a simple black jumpsuit he notice his steps were quiet as her feet slid across the sand instead of stomping on it.

"I'm Melva you?"

"…Rik"

**XxX**

Snow bit his antenna as the blizzard blast across him as he slowly move forward down in the trench looking for a way out that did not have to do with climbing up. His black eyes adjust to the black blizzard.

The thing about the snowy tundra is when the sun out is cold and when it becomes night its FUCKNG FREEZING.

Tibax groans hating this frozen landscape. His steps were heavy as he thought of a nice hot tub.

With a all you can be buffet in a hotel of tallest rating. Surround by tall attractive Irken and Vortian super models giving him a back message and about to give him a hap…

He trip on a small log and fell face first into the -20 degree snow.

"SON OF A BITCH…" He rubs his face franticly trying to get it warm. He turns to leer at the log to realize it is not a log at all but a Body a still breathing rather plump body at that.

Tibax looks and turns and starts to walk away to leave the Irken to freeze but stops and thinks. 'This is what Tantax would do leave and just let him die… but he's my enemy… a helpless one.' Tibax turn and look at Skoodge and slowly lifted him up and started to walk faster to find a place to spend the night.

As the ex officer starts to drag the successful fat ex invader off to find a nice home unaware that they are being watch by two figures standing on the edge of the clif staring down at them.

"So these two are our prey… how pathetic." One grins on the other side of his mask.

"I agree partner." Say the other one in a more monotone dull voice.

"Let's see who kills them first." The original one says as he loads his Earthling AK47 as he throws his grapple hook down and descend into the depths of the trench.

"What with you and that hook?" The other exclaims as he pulls out his machete.

"Shut up I love this thing"

**XxX**

Tak growls and walks off in the dark night of forest her violet eyes shimmer in the darkness. Her emotions from Anger and Hatred soon turn into sadness and loneliness. But those are quickly push away Irken's don't feel sad or lonely they only feel war and anger. Only a defective feel those emotions and Tak is certainly no defective. The voice in her mind yells out.

She hunch over and lowered herself peering into the shallow stream that she was near. She lifted a small amount of the bluish liquid up with her pumps. She place her soft lips down and drank feeling the cool liquid rush down her throat.

As she sat the memories of her recent failure swarm through her mind those she wish they didn't. How could she have lot to the idiotic defective like Zim what made him so much better than her.

Her reflection told the true story of her depression she was now forming inside of her. Her eye drift into her reflect ones wondering of what to do in this situation. She never consider herself beautiful or anything close to pretty unaware that she was quite for her race all she saw was a failure one that should not draw breath and waste the Tallest time.

"Maybe I should just drown myself." She says to her own soul hating herself for all the pain and lost she as gone through believe she worthless truth be told not many Irkens had to go through the adventure she had to just to gain 2 moron leaders approval.

Why waste all her year over that one stupid red eye fool.

"I can't believe the ALMIGHTY Zim as to walk on this pathetic walk." Zim cried out.

OH great now she hearting him in her head great can she reach a new level of pathetic.

"Gir have you find substances of consuming yet… Gir… where you go."

…

She raise her head quickly. That not in her head.

**XxX**

Zim with so much more SUPERIOR thinking as decide that going through snow and ice is a foolish move the dense and darkening forest is a MUCH better option for the completely normal and still MIGHTY Zim.

His steps are of a more marching style as his ego blocks out the horrid statement from the Tallest. His Glitchy helper skips ahead of him.

"So mastah where are my Tacos?"

Zim said sternly. "No Tacos Gir"

As those words echo Gir stood still and refuse o move as his so called Matah move ahead. Seeing this Zim soon became confused with his Sir unit recent action.

"Gir are you…" Gir begins to cry and he balls out loudly alerting anything in the radius to this position.

"Gir GIR shhh be quiet… umm… umm if you be quiet I will buy you a piggy… loving… taco maker." Gir looks up happy.

"You mean?"

"Yes I mean it"

"You really really mean it?"

"Yes I really mean it."

"DO YOU REALLY REALLY REALLY REA…."

"YES GIR A THOUSAND TIMES I REALLY MEAN IT."

"… awesome" It walks ahead back to normal err… as normal Gir Can be.

Soon as the sunsets Gir as started to sing everyone favorite song… the Doom song.

Doom domm doom doomdoomdoom doom.

"GIR ENOUGH… I mean go find source of energy I can consume."

"OKEY DOKEY" The little machine scampers off making the squeaky sounds as he does so.

A sigh escape his green lips as he hunch over a small tree aching from today experience as the thought of a nice bed enter his mind nothing seems nicer now. Maybe that what Vain does makes you see your errors and flaws. But we all know the ALMIGHTY ZIM as no flaws.

The sounds of crickets and bird echo through the dark forest as the relaxing time almost makes the mind forget that this nice little time is actually a death trap of horrors and monsters waiting to eat your rotting corpse.

"I can't believe the ALMIGHTY Zim as to walk on this pathetic walk." Zim cried out. As he move along the forest looking for his stupid assistant.

"Gir have you find substances of consuming yet… Gir… where you go." H elook now genially worried.

His red eyes dart across the forest hating the silence now. His eyes look down at a small stream as he stumbles across a clearing. Thirst punch him throats he as ot satisfied his thirst since he as enter this domain.

Sweet cold water fill his mouth as he gulps life blood down his body.

Next thing he knows his face is force into the icy water and held there as his body struggles.

Above him a anger Purple eye Irken glares down at her most hated Rival as she drowns the life out of him. A toothy grin soon spread across her face as Tak holds Zim face down waiting for the bubbles to stop coming up.

In that second the wind is punched out of her and she sent back as his spider legs come out of there Pak. Zim raise steam with new found anger as she stares at Tak.

"I should have known."

"yes you should have."

**XxX**

The horrid Red monster looks down at its prey as she as fainted hoping being out of it would make her being eaten hurt less.

The predator leaps at her its mouth ajar lowering closer to its very wanted food. But luck was not on this beast side. The sound of the explosion echo across the plain as rumble slid down as the six limb cat creature slam onto the harden larva floor.

"Paws off the little lady." Sid a nice smooth voice that made no sense to the creature that lift its fallen body up aching from the minor burn it was inflict not even seconds ago.

The figure tossing a frag in the air before catching on the cliff had jet black eyes with his long dark trench coat that had symbols on either side of it that look like dragons. His Pak was Yellow unique to himself as other were mostly red or purple. Two pistol hoist thigh high his Antenna curled at the end.

His hands move forward throw lighting some white square objects on the floor as he drew his weapons and shot only twice drawing the beast full attention. "Come on."

"Sir I highly rec…" Jak simply silence it with a stare as the beast leap at him. He dive back and tuck his body and did a barrel roll as his plant C4 explode sending the cat to the ground yards away from the fainted invader. He slid down the ramo of harden larva and help the young woman up.

Her eyes flutter open and instantly smack him as she scream. He back away instantly not liking that she awake now. But a growl caught both of them. The beats was getting itself back up.

Tenn was already to her feet as Jak got ready.

"Thank you for the help I'm Tenn" She said her eyes never leaving the Hell spawn in front..

"Likewise I'm Jak. C. Four… don't ask."

As they stare the beats raise on it 4 hind leg and release a terrible roar that shock the plain.

But as it mighty presence was about to be felt a gun shot echo as spread round blew up the monster skull like a watermelon.

Tenn and Jak shock at this happening look at the shooter.

They both stare into the faceless face of… AL Capone

**XxX**

Sorry this chapter took forever I had personal problems to deal with but I am done. I hope you all Enjoy this par of Vain the next one will be up hopefully quicker than this one. Like usual I'm taking Ocs and I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing seeya next time Vain fans. I hope I got the Ocs right.


	5. Chapter 5

Familiar47

Johnny Sorrow and King of Tear

CrashMasterXYZ

Zombiefear101

DeathWish1234 (Newbie)

Like usual I own Nothing of Invader Zim and all OCs belong to own creators and welcome back to VAIN.

The camera team arrive yet again to do the interview for the Tallest. They schedule it right before the show. They move swiftly down the all. They entered the fabulous bridge of the infamous Massive.

Red sighs to himself. God purple is being overly annoying today. The leader of the Irken race sat on his comfy chair. The gooey mess of food that fill the less important of the Tallest Purple. "I'm worried Red I was in there for a hour... and it came out Blue." What did he just say. red eyes turn to look at his partner like he was insane, whats wrong with him I swear it's one problem after another.

"It will be fine Purple just give it a few week..." His voice slowed as his eyes stare at the crew. Ho long have they been there. He cough a bit uncomfortably as he turn quickly. A acted smile turn to the crew as Purple stuff mouth smile and he just simply wave, At this action Red groan to himself. I love him like a pod brother but still.

"Welcome to the next episode of Vain citizen or future citizens of The grand IRKEN EMPIRE." Across the universe many cheered (Irkens) but many gave a worried look.

"So Ladies, and Gents shall we take a recap on current sighted gladiators."

In the Volcanic waste

Al Capone

Jak C four

Tenn

Purple stares at the list he knows one of those guys. "It's that defective Jak." He calls out as he points accusing at the Name. Red gave a slight nod. he remembers this guy the fool almost took out half of the massive food core.

"Tenn does that name ring a bell to you Purple" he gave his friend a sligth shrug and a shake of his head. "Yeah me neither." Red answered.

the last name they both just gave each other a scared look and said "Lets just skip that..."

"I agree" Purple answered a bit too quickly.

The Great Forest

Dib Membrane

Tak

Zim

Red and Purple both stare at each other as a huge Grin spread across each other faces. Knowing the same thing the other was thinking see those certain names.

The Arctic Tundra

Skoodge

Tibax

That it really could have sworn they're was more Red eye look at the scream but shrugged it off.

"I hope the fat one dies"

"I know he also quiet ugly."

The vast desert

Rikalo

Melva

Lard Narr

"Aww yes these guys... well I hope they have a lot of water." They nodded in agreement.

"Well see you later now off to VAIN."

**XxX**

The shuttle bounce as it flew into a rough city planet with open streets. His dangerous greens eyes never leave the floor. The other two were already off getting fighters and most likely get themselves champions. His task was a bit different she was dangerous, she was hated, she was prefect.

The shuttle touch the landing pad with such grace you could be fooled that it wasn't a military vessel, and you would never know one of the most decorated admiral lay beyond the steel hulk of this ship. Time to talk with the most successful killer in the modern Era of the Empire. He step out the wind gush by on this windy planet.

His dark blue trench coat blue in the wind. His light boots grip the ground underneath him. His admiral cap sat snugly between his antenna. So this is where she hid for all these decades. After the attempt on his masters lives. A quiet tall Taller ran up to him a panic expression on his face most likely not like being on the planet that held her.

"tell me how many as she killed." He let is slip out not a ounce of emotion in it.

A cough escape the Taller lips as he went down the list.

1,273 Irken Citizens  
>1,035 Other Citizens<br>866 Irken soldiers  
>171 Vortian Soldiers<br>85 Massive crew  
>30 Elite guard<br>16 Tallers  
>21 Officers<br>1 Admiral

The admiral stop that was a lot of blood over one woman head. He calculated it using his head alone not asking for him to repeat.

"She drop 3,398 people... that we know of." A simple nod answered his question for him. "Was she the one who Finished, Admiral Cyclona" Yet another nod.

There it was in the distance a simple white house nothing amazing or sinister about tit. It was as if it was just there to take up space. 1 Story, plain windows, and a average door. A place you would never double take on it just blends in. The only oddity on this house was the 'KEEP OUT' sign in the front.

To the untainted eye they wouldn't catch anything. But in seconds he as already spotted a sniper rifle in the window the second to the left of the house. She knew he was coming. "Interesting." He walk forward. His hands reach into his pak he pulled out a white flag and wave it as he continued.

He wasn't shot so that was a sign.

He knock like a gentlemen would. No bursting no barking orders he sat there patiently. 2 minutes pass. first minute was to get ammo and a small weapon, second minute was to put a face on and get ready. he through knowing how these work.

His eyes darted to the door as it creak open. The man known as Orthan watch as it fully open. There she was in the door way her lovely Caribbean blue eyes stare quite angrily at the tall Irken in front of her wondering why he would come here no one comes here.

"Miss Iris I have a offer you simply can't refuse."

**XxX**

It was cold, colder than she as ever felt in a long time. But for ounce in was not internal coldness it was external. The icy breath nipped at her lips as she trudge against the snow that was now knee deep. It hurt to move but than again it hurt just to live.

She trudge against the wind. Why did she come here to this horrid land. The offer came through her mind yet again. She couldn't turn it down no matter how much she wanted to.

There not to far off her eyes spot a small crack in the mountain side. Out of the freezing air, not warm, but better than this blizzard. Darkness, to most danger, to her safety, home,... her heart. Her step walk towards it as the wind never relent wanting her body for it's icy stomach.

She was tired to say the least been moving after she took care of the welcoming committee they weren't even a challenge to her she almost felt bad... almost. She walk she could imagine all she had to kill. She saw all their faces in the room before she entered the portal. She saw weakness and strength but in all they were only a obstacle to get by. She was aware the Admiral trio were not going to play fair her bones scream at her about this truth.

The cave was all clear bluish ice. Nothing warm about it just warmer than the open world they lay just beyond the crack behind her. She lay down and Iris slight relax her eyes as they closed for a nap just one not long enough to freeze but not to short so it won't effect her.

Darkness consumed her vision as she vision a taller handsome Irken with her. "Keep your elbow up if you don't a well train guard could easily disarm you." His words spoke with a hint of softness to his words when eh talk to her. His hand touch and lifted her elbow slightly up.

His Crimson eyes stare down at her blue ones she stare up him. She lifted up an his breath was of piece but some taste of the grime of war. Before they're mouth lock...

'Click'

Her eye shot up as there in the darkness he hid but his intent was known. Her leg quiver as they shot up diving out of the way as a bluish spike narrowly missed her. She drew her six shooter out and aim into the shadows of the hallow cave.

His purplish eye stare at her from the darkness, her scent was dangerous, blood, hating, sad, a very dangerous prey to hunt like a snake stuck in the corner she was most dangerous. She will be most enjoyable to kill.

She had Caribbean blue eyes, black leather jacket that stops just above her lower waist. Black skin tight jeans-well a tiny bit looser than skin tight but still had that effect. Black boots with heels that can be used like a dagger, Three scars over her left eye and a strap on her leg to hold her six shooter. Her hands were bare no gloves or wraps.

Even to a Vortian like himself she was quiet lovely but she was just another obstacle between him and his brother. He took a step out.

Her gaze stare at a very intimidating figure but nothing she hasn't dealt with in the past. he was a monstrous 6.9 feet tall. Two huge horns that went down to his upper back. His fur was a very dark orange color with a dark purplish eye. The other was cover with a robotic piece with a small red lazer dot eye. He was muscular his arms were big. He had a 2 foot long tail with spike piercing at the end. She can only assume those weren't meant for show. He were a very jacket unzip with puff pants. Obviously he was prepare for the winter.

His hand grip over the relatively huge machine gun he held like a heavy would from TF2. How did he get that by the guards her eye wonder. His long finger touch a few buttons and dials on it then to her amazement it shrunk. the end of the turret pulled inside itself. the hoist and grapple swift position until it was nothing but a small pistol no more dangerous than what she brought.

"It's a Vortian Multi-use rifle, like a multi-tool... but with guns."

A slight hiss escape her lips again as she stood ready she said nothing and and ready herself wondering how he was already at her she just began this trek into Vain only 15 hours ago.

"I'm a professional tracker and a trainer merc, I'm Barun'Tyr, and who may you be lassy." His voice was cold, strong... but held a soft bit but mask by his anger.

A few seconds pass as silence was held in the air.

"Iris"

he gave off a weak smile... another name to add to his wall, one name among to many. His pistol grew this time long and bulky as he now had a shotgun in his grasp as he ran at her. She watch as she leap up legs outstretch ready to stab him.

**XxX**

They feet march against the steel corridor as the 4 elite guard stand on either side of they're dangerous leader. They were tall carrying the electric staff with the irken symbol place in the center of their forehead. But they were dwarf by the figure in the center of them.

So this is were that insane scientist live he could seem the distasteful scent of the chemicals that lay just beyond the containment door.

He lumber in as his Elite took post as he stare in. The room was filled with massive vile of different color and questionable liquids that he would prefer he didn't know what they were. It was a massive room they surround a huge tanker containing different gas. A cage full of greenish four eye rodents lay watching the outside world waiting for their imminent end.

The massive Admiral walk forward he might not have been taller than the tallest but he was differently one of the most muscular of the race. His deep green stare with his sinister glare as he stare at the back side of tall and quite slender Irken not thin but thin for his height.

"Admiral Karzaro what brings you to my Lab." He ask not even turning. his experiments have kept him busy from the outside word. But he was aware of this Admiral and his nuclear ways. He did design many of the bio bombs that this one had launcher on many poor unsuspecting worlds. In a way sealing those weapons was the only way keeping this old silo up now a days, these tallest never truly respected his work all they wanted was their precious Seemizo bomb that was melt flesh off the bone. What a primitive weapon what he been designing for years will knock that out dated weapon off the markets permanently.

This little piece of the K-104 can bring a empire to its knees and will put the Irken to the top of the Galactic powers for a very long time. His heart or what irkens have for a heart pulse badly, his eyes shrunk, he stumbles a bit. The guards watch the frantic Scientist rush to his cabinet and pull a needle out. With a quick thrust the pains were gone. The third one this week and by far the worse he can't keep going like this.

"I came cause your funds are running out." Karth turn quickly to the towering Admiral and said. "No it can't be... if you and the Tallest want my Weapons I need more funding than they pitiful 12 billion I get I need hundreds of Billions its the good sake of the..." Karzaro raise his hand. "I got an offer my dear Friend not even you could refuse."

**XxX**

The night was a nice time were you could hide in the shadows and never be spotted. A very tall figure, about 6,9 feet tall. His body was filed with scars so faded you couldn't even tell he had some form a certain distance away. His body was thin but no where near skinny he was just thin for his height. he had three perfectly parallel scars across his head those refuse to fade into his skin. Green eyes, generic antennae. He wears black pants, boots and gloves. And he also wears a white t shirt under a long dark green coat which reaches his knees.

The Director of Irken Bio-Science Division D3 stared down at his prize already getting it all he needed was to survive and kill people. This prize was the answer to all his problem and any problems he face in the future. He knew they wanted him to kill or do something here if they gave him this. Karzaro mention him a name... was it Zim... whatever it was it was familiar he just couldn't put his finger on it. He said a few other targets but they were not as... well lets say they put more on his file than the other 4 or 5.

But it was worth it to him armed with a wrist held dart gun, many medical devices for his illness and toxins and poisons for his unsuspecting prey. Not to mentions the Pak upgrades didn't hurt either. He felt more like a bounty hunter than a contestant but in this case he had a purpose to put his own well being into this mission.

The leaves grace his face as he hid moving silent through the brush as he tuck away his prize. Karth wasn't as his co workers would call field ready. Quiet the opposite he like being alone in his labs with his chemicals. they were unaware of his training sessions with the guards and all the videos and studying he as done with being a fighter and especially a assassin. He was no fool he would never good head on it wouldn't stand a chance.

But he already pick out people and their weaknesses some of them he would wish to avoid he already got a strategy for winning this barbaric tournament. Easily was he lack in strength oh did he make up in brains. That escape pod they mention all he need to do is survive to the final 10 and he rush to that root and he be gone with his prize in hand and all his worries would be gone.

He grinned thinking of the future. he pulled out his prize and stare at it again he stare dreamily at his prize

...a blank check.

**XxX**

His vision was blurry and oh yes it was surely cold. He wasn't dead how could that be he remembers jumping into a trench that was at least a half a mile drop. Why did it feel like he was being drag. Could the biker have found him already by the Tallest what were they going to do to him.

He must think quickly in order to beat this if he didn't he could possibly die.

Man he was heavy for such a small Irken, of course there was a lot of fat on him. The pitch eye Irken sighed as he lay Skoodge on the snowy bank. This was worse than the time he had to scrub Radoc bathroom... she shutters at that memory.

He sighed looking up at the sky. Clouds... never ending blizzard Cloud. Prefect, just prefect how could this day get any worse for him.

Skoodge leap out of his coma like state and screamed high pitch full of fear and stupidity. Tibax look over at his fellow survivor as he did Skoodge brought his knee where any man would hurt the most. "TAKE THAT BIKER SCUM." He started to kick unknowing the only reason why he was still alive.

"Skoodge... Skoodge... SKOODGE STOP IT ME TIBAX TIBAX." The ex second in command cried out as the unrelenting foot never faltered. The kicking stop. "Oh Tibax its you, you really scared me back..." The black eye Irken fist connected with the fat one mouth dead on.

"YOU FAT LARD WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I through you were the enemy."

... His hand slam onto his face as his claws rake down it as Tibax release a frustrated sigh.

Tibax got up. He had enough, his day really could not get any worse for him he up right refuse to believe that his life was this bad... he up right...

DOOM

The walls of this trench shatter as they broke away from the cliffs. WHY... WHY Tibax screamed as he lung at Skoodge tackling the slow Irken out of the way.

"Did I get them Somali?" One spoke happily to himself with that well planted bomb he just set up. His partner simply shrug as they both slid down. One via grappling hook. the other jet pack. Both here highly unusual the two irkens Below couldn't truly place what these two were.

The first one with the grappling hook had Military camouflage pants and combat boots. Black, white and grey checkered button up shirt he had a yellow jacket over it. He couldn't have been to warm but he didn't seem to be effected by the temperature. Some weird scarf around his neck covering the lower half with a turban covering the rest of his head except for his glowing red eyes. He landed as his claw quickly zoom back and reattached to the grapple stick. He stare boredom present in his eyes, obviously eh wanted that rock slide to kill them and not have to get dirty.

The next one stayed in the air a bit as he eyed them a bit he was more strange than his comrade. He wore a brown jacket with light blue undershirt. Black pants and brown shoes. He also had a mask across his head but for a reason it was tube shape and every unnatural looking. The sound of pumping tubes instantly caught the two Irkens antenna. He fly there in a frightening pose... well to Skoodge it was frightening Tibax glared right back not even remotely worried about these hunters.

*So this is What Tantax throws at us a bunch of second rate mercenaries.* The ex officer of the Irken empire spat at the two just yards away. They both drew they're weapons.

Somali and Medellin both eyed the two in front of them Somali being the turban wearing one drew out a Ak-47. That's a Earthling Weapon. Skoodge eyes grew at that fact seeing the kill rate of this weapon.

Medellin the Tube head pulled out a Silver machete with black handle and three silver rivets in the handle in his right hand. A mini Uzi occupied his Left one.

They both got into fighting stance.

Tibax and Skoodge watch them not sure what to truly think of them. But past them a third figure was walking up behind he hunters. It's movement were slow and to be honest slender even.

**XxX**

"This is... nom nom nom... we ever had." Purple cheered as he jammed more of that snacks down his throat. Red sat lazily slurping on his irken soda watching each fo the screens judging and wondering what eh should do.

Lay just behind them is a massive audience of about 50 different Irkens the Admiral board, and General Council all watch at the 30 fighters going at it or just surviving only a selected few know the true purpose of this tournament, Submission. Many agree with it few disagree with it but all watch wondering who will out last the rest.

There as only been 4 Vain Tournaments in Recorded Irken history and many of the Winners of this rare even live on and know the horrors. Last year winners were of one of the highest ranking members in the Irken Army, Tantax, Karzaro, and Orthan. Even having to survive this imperial idea now spearhead this one.

The first one ever was the reckoning of the most bloody civil war in history by False Tallest Black a true monster if you ever saw one. That man survive it and lead the frontier to the new Era the other past Events were in the last century and all the winners became famous and powerful in most cases.

The higher offices bet amongest themselves betting on who will win and who will die. The most favored of the contestant so far seem were...

Rikalo

Iris

Al Capone

Other were voted upon to bu the one who got the least were none other than Zim himself. Some quite angry Generals some times called out a Irken known as Jak C Four for some sort of terrorist attack on the Massive but they were mostly ignored. 1 or 2 wanted to seem a lot of them killed some names like. Tibax, Iris and especially Zim. Hell some even routed for the hunters, and soldiers to wipe them all out.

Tantax golden eye went across the room at Karzaro. "Karth our Director in the bio wing... why?" A shark tooth grin spread across his face. "Why not... he's dangerous and besides he as something that I can promise him." Orthan side this. "Why are you concern Karzaro and I both know why you called this Vain anyways." Tantax growled as he stare into the screen that lead the man who back stabbed him and almost cost him his entire military career in only a few minutes.

Tibax

Karzaro look at the screen and he snarl evilly but it held annoyance in it. "Why did you bring weak whelps into this bloody game?" He was referring to Lard Narr the failed resistance leader, Skoodge, a pathetic fat (and ugly) Irken, and Tenn a disgrace and pathetic Invader who couldn't do a simple job.

Orthan lean forward a bit. "What about the three wild cards that we place in that Vortian Barun'Tyr, that Human, Dib and the would be invader Tak?" Tantax lean back against his chair. "We will see the impact they will make on the floor it would see that Tak found herself personally Tick she wishes to burn off and I will not stop it."

Orthan look over. "Are you planning on intervein in the first place." His co Admiral said nothing just stare. The other two became silent and watched as the horror continues down on the planet below.

**XxX**

The kids gather around starring at the screen glued to the action that was happening right in front of them. They have never seem anything so cool in all there pathetic useless lives. School was canceled, like a Candy factory opening it doors for the first time, or a simple children's card game the world at a stop watching almost obvious towards the Irken dreadnought that flew just over head.

Earth a relativity small world in the galactic scale but now had the honor well the Irken's consider it honor to have a Earthling in this great Tournament. but in all honestly they truly didn't under stand the danger or how real it truly was to tpoor Dib.

"I hope Dib get murder by one of those things." A classmate called out.

"Can you believe he was right all whole time that Zim was truly a alien I still can't believe it." Zita said to the side of the room she unlike most was truly worried for the over size head human filth.

...

However across the way lay a small house... well small for who lived there. THE MOST IMPORTANT HUMAN EVER TO LIVE. It is a good thing he exist or Earth would but destroyed by now. Professor Membrane but he was in a rush in his lab. He need to create a nuclear silo and if he failed it destroy half the solar system. But that not what worries him. His SUPER TOAST was in the toaster right now and he only had a few seconds left to finish up.

*DING*

He stood up. "IT IS FINISH" He look at his computer as the Silo now feeding all the worlds problem other that stupidity he lung up and faze through the wall itself. He grab his Toaster and simply munch on it.

"Gaz where is your Insane brother Dib?"

"He on a Alien world fighting for his life against 30 other fighters." She said quite plainly.

...

...

...

He gave a loud laugh.

"HA you are the funny child."

Gaz eyes roll as it was still glued to her gameslaver.

"Well if he ain't back this weekend I guess no Family night." he walk out.

The scary goth girl stop everything and stare down. She look at the screen currently seeing Dib running from a 8 legged lion thing. Her anger boiled.

The window shatters.

"Dib... i will destroy you." She look at Zim base and walk towards it.

**XxX**

Dib stop suddenly

"I sense something evil..." He stood there looking up at the night sky.

The lion tackled him.

**XxX**

The desert was cold in this evening the Resistance leader was no where to be found hiding most likely. He was not the only one in this vast terrible land burning hot in the day and freezing in the night.

The fire blaze up to the sky giving away they're position but it was too cold to let burn out but the Irken tip his hat back not being to brother about someone sneaking on them. Why was she here talking to him doesn't she know he can easily blast her away on the spot.

A sand crawler a small lizard rush by they're feet he stab it with a stick as he began to roast it over the fire.

"Why are you here don't you know we are suppose to kill each other?" She gave him a nod.

"We don't have to kill each other tonight and to be honest it's cold out in the night and the fire warm." She replies

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you stay here all night so when I sleep my throat will be slit." His eye narrow are her wanting her to go truly after yesterday kill wasn't in the mood to kill the only friendly face he as seen but he is not completely against it.

Melva stare at him seeing the cowboy to be quiet dangerous he will be a problem. Especially after what she witness only hours ago he killed those 5 so quick. She sneaked away from her pursuers a while ago.

"So why are you in Vai..." She was cut off.

"None of your concern."

He bit the head of the crispy lizard and spat it into the desert as he brought it to his mouth and sunk his teeth into it. The warm taste filled his mouth, not a bad it a bit juicier than he would have preferred but it was nice. His eyes were cloth but he was not blind to notice her hunger in her eyes. he choose to ignore it.

The older Irken soon felt awkward having such a young Irken with him he was worried she was here to kill him.

She was fool trying to kill such a skilled Gunslinger how was she going to pull that off he was quicker than her way quicker. Melva notice him holding one stick with one hand the other lay on the sand a few inches from his gun. She slowly reach for his dagger.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Rikalo look down at her. "I'm not stupid." He stood up and glared down at her. "A young girl in a dog eat dog tournament wants just to talk to me. You are young... too young to be in this but leave or I will be force to kill you."

Melva closed her eyes as a imagine of a smeet flash through her head. No she couldn't let him live he is too big of a threat he will kill her eventually. For Dema she thought to herself as she stood and nodded to him.

"OK ok I will leave I'm going... I'm..." She jump backwards away from him her back twist back as she flip back not before her claw dug into he sand and threw it into his eyes. He gave off a shot. She felt the bullet fly between her antenna inches from her skull.

She leap at him her daggers drew out her body stretch like a cat. His gun smashes against her skull sending the young Irken to the ground. He shoot at her twice the sand still stinging. the first missed. Pain shot through her coming from her left palm. Her green eye met with the bullet wound in her palm of her left arm. His elbow went to brush the rest off as his vision return she was gone. He lowered his pistol still ready. he look around. She kept up on him her invisible she drew her dagger as she kept walking toward him intent on his life was her plan. Rik aim his gun and shot not at nothing, not at her, or anyone else. His bullet smash into the fire a bursting hot amber across the area. Her bare feet burn slightly to then she let out a small yelp of pain. His antenna twitch to the yelp and turn h shot as a dagger flew into his should.

Everything was quiet as Rik stood there. Pain was in his should but his pak mostly block the pain. Nothing happen yet no body...

She rolled down the sand dune and took into a full sprint holding her should tears streaming down her face she miss her only opportunity.

**XxX**

The hidden camera zoom in on a conflict that was happen in all the silent forest of the planet Vain. They clash one stumbles to keep up. While the other fights with such passion and anger in her strikes. Tak brought her leg up and slam into the side of Zim skull sending the poor food drone easily across the small stream that he was at earlier before this conflict.

She stare at his beaten form as it started to get up. She stare at the being her ruin her life and all her goals all those decades ago. Not only did he took away her chance at being a invader he also didn't just roll over letting her take his mission that was rightfully her. All her emotions from all these decades were flowing out of her. That right she admitted it emotions she didn't truly care unless Zim dies tonight and she be the hero of Vain.

She remember going to Earth that horrible ugly planet and taking ti form him. She said it was not out of revenge that she did it but she knew better it was. Zim was a food drone she knew all along and didn't care. the Tallest could give less about the fate of Zim and his fake mission. That right his fake mission... did he know or does he believe the Tallest still love him even after Red snapped at him... no he wasn't that... he getting back up focus on the fight. She sneered at herself.

Zim breath hitch he was out skilled by her. In hindsight he never actually truly fought her in a one on one. Zim grin. "come on _Tak _is that the best you got I barely..." A lazer shot narrowly miss the poor Irken. Tak punch him hard cause of his distraction like she need it he was nothing compared to her.

"Any last words?" her gun lower.

"yeah 7 actually,... nice to see your brought the tacos." He just leaned back with a smirk at her confused expression.

"What are you..." There it was that horrid sound that if you heard it you would want to rip your own antenna out. Tak stood there but then was swiftly removed by a spear tackle by the robot dog.

That actually work' Zim stood impressed by his own CUNNING BRILLIANCE.

Gir jump on the poor wannabe screaming. "SCARY LADEE YOU GOT ME THOSE GOOD OLE TACOS." He hp up and down and he repeated this process. But the next hop Tak kick him off as he was mid air and sat up wet from landing in the stream.

"DAMN IT ZIM..." Zim flinch at her yelling. He stare at her she was in the water his breath hitch at staring at her wet figure. Her skin glowed a bit in the moon light. Her antenna were lower as her clothe were wet and sticking to her skin. All in all she was quiet lovely in this picture. Her cloak sways in the current of the small stream the water went to her waist while she sat up.

"Uh... uh..." Zim gawking like a idiot at her. A emotion stirred in his pit of his stomach something he didn't know was there.

Come on he was the ALMIGHTY INVADER ZIM how could he have been feelign so low at staring the Tak-beast. The female Irken soon stood her feet were wobbling and she was cold... and piss.

"YEAHHHHHHHHH THE SCARY LADY IS ALL WET NOW MASTAH NEED TO BE WET TOO." Came a voice behind the false invader as he was push into the stream face first. Gir stood behind him with the biggest grin on his face. "I'm going dance now." He proceed to do as he said he would.

Tak stare at Zim as tried to hold it in trust em when I say she tired. "HAHAHAHAHAHA Even after all these years your still the same fool as I remember."

He sat there listening to her mockery of him... HIM the almighty Zim will not stand... well drown for this. Tak laugh but two arms wrap around her waist and tackled her into the water as Zim landed on top of her pushing her head under water. "WHO THE WEAK FOOL NOW TAK"

She struggle under his grasp . She look up at him leering. his form as all shaken and wobbly cause of the water. Zim felt her legs get under his stomach and with force he was sent flying onto the ground.

The failed Irken slam to the ground hard all the air was knock stray out of him. he lay there hurt landing on his Pak. He stare at his moron minion as he tap dance across the plains.

Tak leap and lands on him her legs on either side of his waist as she starts to choke him. But from a distance it was a quite awkward position to stare at if you didn't know what they were actually doing.

**XxX**

Out in the volcanic plains the volcanoes erupting every few minutes. No one truly knows what happen to this land to turn it into such a wasteland. Fallen ruins of ship scatter the lands making a horrid skeleton for this lands. Shots and explosions were heard in this very small Terra Not many animals live in this land and the ones thats choose too are most dangerous out in the lands.

A Irken slam to the harden molten lava. A bruise cover his face. His vision was blurry as his black eyes try to adjust to the pain in his left side of his face.

Tenn watch in horror as her savior was whack away so easily by the baseball bat that they're assailant used. Tenn soon went back to the mafia alien as his narrow black knaki stare at her right back no emotion nothing just staring at her almost staring at her soul judging her like the reaper. The bat he clench soon just disperse into the air like it was not even there at all.

The stared at the feminine figure bore at him he took a heavy step that was all that was need for the cowardly invader to turn and start to run. He bent back and leap landing on a volcanic vent as he charge at her on the side of the mountain. He jump at her as his saw off shot gun shot twice. The two shot explode the ground around her but sightly missing. He stop holding his saw off for a few seconds before shooting again.

She scream scared not knowing what to do to beat this monster. Al took his time as he kept stepping walking even but that was almost worse than him running He as seen death more death than anyone that it could think of. He love the chase and the massacre it cause. He was unchallenged, he was unquestioned and more importantly he was fear and respected.

All until that one mount when he fail and was caught by that stupid empire. They believe they could hold him but they are fools. He will get away and those two very tall beings will pay with blood to him and his race.

Tenn was able to get out of sight Capone was wondering where his prey went off two he was to into his thoughts to be keeping track on her. He reach back and grab his Thompson gun. He aim but not at anything but the side of the volcano and started to release hell on it. Making holes and crack cause the molten liquid to come out.

Tenn stare at the mountainous volcano and stare at AL from a distance. He's insane she thought he was going to bring the hole active rock down.

Al felt something heavy get place in his pocket.

Jak dive away from him grinning.

the mobster look down. The grenade in his pocket blew. Jak rolled at the hot concrete and look up at the burning figure. The floating circular bot floated next to him. "Nice tactic master." Jak nodded with a smile. "He might have been the first contestant kill... Now sir what about the Girl?" Jak snap back to reality remember the pink eye.

There she was on a rock walking toward him happily. Was she trying to be a false friend to stab him in the back or was she looking for a friend even those in the end it was every man or woman or it for itself. He hated how close she was only a yard away was a bit much for him.

"I like to thank you for saving me twice so far... don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh umm no no I never seen you before." he says hoping she didn't see who he truly was. "Beside I think this place as felt war to many times I think this is a good..." Hexagon radar went off. "Sir a imminent strike is about to happen." Jak look at his Sir with confusion just as the butt of Tommy slam to his temple.

Tenn stare in shock as she gave a scream as Jak slam to the ground as standing above him was Al Capone he standing above him towering the poor ex royal Guard as half his coat was blown off and his Mask was going too. Tenn watch she swift reach for her gun before a air partical Bat uppercut her sending her down.

He as reach his point he yank out his switch blade and walk up to C Four who roll onto his back and got on his hands and knees. coughing, That was fast he couldn't even see Al get up. How did that daemon survive. He felt cold steel slice through his back. A cry of angst escape his lips as The gangster kept cutting shallow marks on his back. He cried out as eh crawl away but Al followed. He brought his leg up and sent a kick into the Irken waist sending him flying to the rocks. Purple blood stain the ground. Jak cough as Capone stab into his back the knife only went in a few inches but the pain shot though him. Jak look up at the dark monster only to receive a punch to the ground. Jak coughing out blood as Al stare down but when Jak look up he paled he saw nothing his face... there was nothing there... it was just a head... no features, no noes, no mouth, but then he felt something strike the back of his head as pain shot into his brain as Al head was down staring at him.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD... GET OUT OF MY HEAD." Jak screams as he roll the pain was numbing he couldn't feel his own body. Tenn look up seeing her savior being beating and torture by this inhuman beast. She reach for her gun and clench it in her little fist. She shot the bullet connect with his left shoulder making him arch forward releasing Jak from his torment. He fell to one knee. Than Tenn notice his pitch coal skin and than the worms that were effecting Jak seconds ago now were hurting Tenn she fell screaming as Al Capone soon enter her mind torturing her as he did to so many rivals and innocents.

Jak lay there beaten, bleeding, dying was this the end was he going to die here. He swears he heard a girl scream it sounded fade and distant but at the same time Loud and clear. His fist collected dirt as his fist clench. "No"

Al turn his head toward Jak as he was getting up trembling but was still getting up. "No" He repeated. Al aim his shotgun at the Irken.

Another body to had to his list of all he as killed.

A robot smash into Al face making him stumble.

"I got him master now hurry." Hexagon scream as he flew away from the Mobster. Tenn pain was release. Al turn his gaze to the demo Irken. But then something clear, gluey and sticky slam to his face and mold to it. Al swear he heard some type of Beep.

The plastic bomb explode into Al face sending him flying back so far as smoke was left as Al's body slid and slasm into rocks but he soon felt the rock underneath him disappear.

The ex Guard, Jak c Four watch Al Capone slam into the river of Lava his form went under the lava. Jak soon fell as blood loss got to him. Hexagon flew to his master. "No Jak don't leave me here... alone... with no map... and no means to escape." He was patted as he quickly turn Tenn was looking down. She put Jak hand around her neck as she drag him.

xxx

The camera stare down at the Lava as it scan for Al most likely by now melted body.

A hand shot out all of a sudden and grab the Camera. Th Camera flew back dragging the hand and the rest of it body out of the lava.

The naked black figure lay there for a few seconds.

he stood as all his clothe reform on him. He stare out as he put his Khaki mask back on.

Al Capone walk off over the hill side.

**XxX**

*Out in the reaches of the atmosphere of Vain*

A group of scummy looking people guns load and all stareing down wiating for there leader to speak.

"So down there after all this tracking is our gold mine." A deep horrifying voice spoke.

"Yes my Lord all the credit and the man you are hunting for are just done there." A small petite Vortian said to her master.

"Yes finally Go my scrounge get the money you want but remember the one who took out half of forces is mine."

They all solute and rush to the pod bay. "ALL HAIL LORD UROK" They all cheered.

"... You are finally mine..."

Rik

**XxX**

The four mercs surround a crate known as a Z28 Irken supply crate contains many different equipment meant for a certain contestant they were sent to wait for they're prey these thing were secretly place all over the map and only the lucky will find them and it will help them out a lot.

"God we have been here for the last 15 hours we should have wen toff like Echo team." A Droyg complain she was not happy.

The Droyg are a very rare race they have 4 finger hands. They're skin was red they were very much human like. They had a red tail and had 1 through 3 horns on their heads. They were about 5.6 to 6.6 seeing any bigger is quite rare. They had hove feet. Two eyes and furry ankles with a fork tongue. They are not known for they're patience. They were usually blood thirsty and really wanted it now.

The forest was quiet as the wind below gently in the midnight air. The animals choose to leave this group alone. A Vortian sat on a tree with a computer device that he hack into the main frame to get the current record.

"Says over 300 soldiers/Merc have already been drop Sir." The Vortian yellow eye gave up at the 2 Irken who sat near or on the Crate.

*Why can't we just open the damn thing up and take the loot ourselves.* The pruple eye Irken question her Leader.

The tall Red eye hand went across his face with frustration. "because it will only open for a contestant. besides all 30 have already been lock into the file so they're on hope in trying to hack it." He sat back.

"Well look at this action." The vort grins staring at the screen.

"Hand me that Torog" The leader snap as his look out toss him the little device. As he eyed it he saw a Red eye irken on the ground being choke by a female Purple eye Irken but it look quite different to them as she sat on the poor Red eye. He gave a laugh as she showed the other two.

*That funny Torog now everyone get back to searching I do not want to get ambush ok.* The Vortian nod as he took back his computer pad and type on it.

As he type not paying attention placing a bit on the 3 scar eye girl in the arctic. He felt a pair of hands wrap around his mouth and eye and he drag into the forest.

The purple eye irken look at her leader wondering what the plan is considering they are really out here blind. He does this all the time one of these day eh gonna get the entire team killed. She felt a small pinch on her lower back.

"Ah. Damn bugs" She growled

"Bugs really? I haven't seen any out." The leader said calmly.

"I don't know sir but I sir..." She drop dead by a leaking toxin in her back. He stare at her laying from his eyes connect with a dart on her back. "What the..."

The Droyg hears someone running at her through the forest. She turn as the shadow burst out of the forest the shadow through thing at her. She shot gun blast cutting the object in half. To her horror the thing it threw was Torog the blood stain her shirt. She look up as it stab a needle into her eye and inject the formula into her. She feel as she went into a coma that will soon lead to her death.

The shadow look around but when it turn a gun was aim at it. "You down on the ground." The leader commanded as his rifle that turn it into Swiss cheese was aim at the being.

The shadow went to its knee and look at the figure. "You kileld them all I should be impress but you fail to see me. This place is a good mind everyone as a price and I want yours, even if the other escape the minor groups the big gang lords are coming Urok I know for a fact is already here haha." He look up. "But at least I got some of the share before they take it all right... well sorry for this but... I got a family to..."

The shadow turn quickly making the Bandit fire but it bounce off the Pak generated shield. Then it turn its wrist lower as a dart shot into the bandit throat making him choke on some fowl bio chem the shadow made.

He stood and walk past the dying merc. "You talk to much." He open the crate a female voice says. "hello Mr. Karth... Contestant prior job...Director of Irken Bio-Science Division D3... Welcome gather you hard earn gift." The Crate lifted as it split in two as her stare at 5 different color needles all of his design. "Prefect" He took them.

He stop as he stare down at Torog device. "This day gets better and better"

**XxX**

Her movement were graceful and deadly accurate Iris was obviously train by one of the best. But her enemy was also just as train. While here were fast his was brital. He was train by the Vortian Alpha the highest force in the Fallen Vort Empire. Iris got her teaching from the Elite Guard of the Empire.

His hand made a flatten and as it seem like a backwards chop. She bent back narrow avoiding it but her heels on her shoes rose and got a good stab at the Vortian. Barun'Tyr felt back shoot though him his hands touch the cold surface of the ice wall and look at the marks. He glance at her heels figuring it out quickly.

She back flip back He charge her actually going on all fours. he leap anger set in his eyes. His first strike miss but his whipping tail struck point. The golden piercing went into her shoulder slightly.

"Sorry did I get you."

Her hands went to grasp his tail. he stop feeling her strength keeping his tail in her shoulder making it dig in a bit. He felt the steel slide deeper into her flesh. She aim her revolver at the tail. Hiss eyes widen. She shot twice blow his tail clean off. He jump back in pain as she arch her arm back and thrust forward releasing the spike tail. It struck his right breast making him leap back. As he did so she jump at him as well.

Her boot arch forward as he hard leather struck across his face he was flatten to the ground. Barun was tired and in quiet amount of pain. She took a step forward but her feet stop as he drew the Multi- gun and he shot at her.

Evading both but he was back up and ran at her. She leap over him her hands grab both his horns and using momentum sent him to the ground crashing making the ice break a bit.

As his vision return he was horror struck as he saw what they been fighting on was not solid Rock but a deep trench leading to rapids just below and now the nice was cracking a bit.

She walk over to him. His eyes fix on her reflection that was cast by the ice. He arch up quickly as both they're craniums met. No one wins in a head but in human standards but if you had a twice thicker skull with the bonus horn you usually do win.

She fell holding her now bleeding nose. He punched her good in the face she fell back.

He raise his hand but was cut short with a piercing howl. It echo throughout the cave and was coming towards them. He stare down at her before he turn and ran off leaving her to the fate of the beast coming.

**A/N A lot of close calls this chapter but you read so you know anyways I will be trying to get the next one up soon and the next chapter will be more focus on Tak and Zim and maybe even Dib but anyways I like to hear what you got to say. Who is your favorite character, and who do you want to see face off against each other, or is there anyone you like to see join Vain. I am taking OCs from Contestants, to soldiers, and even Merc, but now adding to new categories. Gangsters and Officers (Like admiral, generals, Majors) of the Empire. Hope you had fun reading this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took so long anyways Vain as return again for its next part in this tournament of death. Love the free range I'm getting from its characters and everyone will be facing hard with up come events thank to all who gave me the right to use their OCs I wish them all luck.

XxX

Hands choking the life out of him. It's weird how life was like that you gave all you got into something you know. It's like when you work all week on a project countless sleepless nights working. Making sure you got every detail done. You still don't get a A just because it was not how the teacher wanted it.

That was his life in a nutshell you know. Working endlessly and with out question what to do for his Empire for his leaders. Here he was under his second worst enemy having her strangle the life from him. He couldn't help but wonder why was he on this planet. That event played in his head as Red snapped at him and telling him thing that didn't make sense... maybe... maybe it was a... *Cough cough* Crap that's right need air.

Zim lay under attack as she press ever so hard against his throat wanting him to stop his breathing forever. Every breath he took was a waste to much greater being who needed it. Like her, any other Irken, heck even Vortian and Human... even that rat hiding under that rock was more important than this disgrace.

The camera drone surround the pair as he weakly tired to shove her off. She stayed there trying so hard to make him die. Darkness started to take him.

Cold, Merciless, Angry.

When his hand grab anything he instantly yank on a thin part of her. She gasp out in pain as he violently and unknowingly yanked on her right antenna. As soon the effects were instantaneous. She loosen her grip and leans back. Air refilled Zim lungs as so did space to move. He shove her off him as she fell back. Soon he was up and her close behind him. Each drawing there blaster and aiming at one another.

"Why won't you just die already?" tak sneered at him cocking her gun and aim steadily at her life ruiner.

All he did was stare back unable to think of a good come back he didn't feel like fighting he was wet, cold and tired. All he wanted was to rest but how could he while Tak was literally only feet from him.

"Tak give it up you won't be able to beat me you never have and you never will." He said with his smug way but it earn him a near hit as the bullet zip by his head. He duck and back as she walk toward him her eye dull now keeping her gun up at him.

The air seem to halt as they stayed there for a bit staring at one another as most of the emotion that she shouldn't be feeling was disappearing. They were both in pain those physically and mentally. Year of abuse as finally creep up on them. The audience watch waiting for the violence to continue even the Tallest were at the ends of their seat wondering what will happen now.

Silence that was all they were but the calm chilled breath of they're opponent. Calm that what they felt now after all they're rage had burn out.

Tak eyes widen as a huge figure landed by Zim.

Zim open his mouth for some reason to tell Tak about the huge figure behind her.

They were grab at the same time differently those. Zim got huge knuckles grabbing his skull and clenching it. Tak was grab around her waist and lifted up.

Zim was lifted by a massive muscular creature. Who was wearing a military vest and commando pants and boots. His forehead and left eye were robotic and was so with his right hand. "HA finally caught you Zim and I'm gonna enjoy every second of your every painful beating I'm about to inflict on you." The once infamous drill sergeant from Hobo 13 growled. Sergeant Hobo 678.

"Don't you dare forget I have a score to settle too." The second thug exclaim. The old smell of fry grease was this thug odor much to the horror of Tak. He was a fart Irken but unlike skoodge he was Tall. Two anger eye with a scar above the left one. The old frylord of Foodcourtia glared daggers at Zim. Sizz Lorr soon let tak go. "Stay otu of this one Girl this is between Us and Him."

Zim stare in a moment of confusion but his memory soon click. "HOBO AND SIZZ LORR NOOOOOOOOO... what are you two doing here."

They both said. "To Kill you."

Zim nod. "Oh... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Tak stood up even these two who towered her she show no signs of concern if anything she was more upset now than she was a few moments ago. "Hey you two jerk you two are not even in this tournament he is my kill so hand him back" they both turn two her with a amused look on there faces. Sizz Lorr grab his incredibly large Spatula and stared her down.

Hobo hand tighten the grip on Zim's skull he cried out in pain. "AHH STOP YOUR GIVING ZIM A HUGE HEADACHE." Hobo smirk finding that statement very funny and Ironic as he threw Zim making him smash into a tree as he walk towards him with a shotgun in his hand planning to end it right here right now forgetting Sizz lorr completely.

Hobo went to punch Zim but the quicker Irken move as The Sergeant fist smash through the trunk of the tree. Zim got two shot off hitting him harmlessly on his shoulder. As he back handed the Service Drone. The soldier fist slam into the ground as Zim jump away as the robotic fist on Hobo on a chain burst through the ground.

Tak on the other hand was doing fairly better as Sizz swung his spatula as Tak gracefully dodge each one of his swings as he got more and more annoyed. Tak kept shoot him leaving nasty and more accurate shot then Zim could. Soon the massive fry cook leap high break through the forest canopy escaping Tak view. Awed by that amazing jump she stayed there. Rustling above her. She turn as a shadow broke through the treetops as the flat metal cook device whack her away.

She slowly rolled to her side pain shot through her back as she cried out. She flet her ankle get grab as she was lifted up and thrown very easily into the brush.

The but of the shot gun connect with Zim temple as the Soldier brought his knee up to Zim waist. He crumpled to the ground gasping for air. Hobo kick him into the tree above. The two giant stood side by side with each other laughing.

In the distance as they stood laughing, a figure watch this fight as they fought on a cliff just above the four of them he was gone unnoticed. Karth sighed. "best avoid that entirely. Best wait and pick off the survivors." He scan his equipment again and casually walks off and hides back into the shadows.

Back with the two titan of revenge they stood there. "you think they are coming out?" Sizz told his ally. "What makes you think they are still alive we beat then out of a inch of they're lives."

Red eye glare at the two from the brush. He was aching but fine. He crawled quickly along the ground dirt filth clung to his shirt but he did mind. A small trace of blood drip from his slip lips. He saw her figure sitting up leaning against a tree aiming out of the bushign she hid waiting for those two to stop being lazy and actually try look for them.

"Hi Tak.." He got a pistol aim at his face. She jump shock that eh was able tot sneak up on her... or was she just to focus on the two in front of her to notice him. "Woah Woah Tak listen for like a moment ok." He watch her face a look od defeat spread across her face as she lowered her gun but not far enough for comfort. Zim could tell she was not please at this situation.

"We need to think up a plan we won't beat these two with a straight for on attack... I face them before I only won out of sheer luck and a lot of pain most to people around us." Tak sit and nods. "Ok for the time being we have a small truce."

XxX

The sun blaze across the golden desert as the night as ended well at least on this side of the small world. As its contestant were all tired and weak from last night ordeals each with a different pain of course. A lone figure lifted from his knee as he stare at sloppy tracks. It would seem his last night visitor didn't leave with the same grace as she came in with. He was caught in a small dilemma does he give chase or leave her alone.

Rik sighed a bit annoyed as he move slowly up to s sand dune. A sight caught him off guard... tracking her or not her tracks were heading somewhere that could be quiet favorable to him. He was staring not even a few miles away was a small run down settlement. Melva was running there... she most likely knew about it in the first place and was probably were she was originally before spotting the fire he made.

He curse himself for such a naive move but when it hits negative 5 I want you guys to try not to build a fire out in the wilderness. He knew he was not just gonna walk in there and nothing would happen. His life was never that easily if it was he wouldn't even be in this world fighting for the Empire and everyone entrainment now would he. He close his eye trying to forget he shouldn't think this way not now not ever not until he leaves this forsaken rock. He failed so many people, his friends, co workers, helpers, Himself... family. Not this time he was not gonna writher away and die and feel pity for himself like he did before he entered Vain. This world will remake him he will not fail.

He took his first of many steps down towards the settlement ready for a fight.

Rikalo was right when he said Melva was there. She was as she awoke from the night she was in the basement of the local abandon drug store and most likely doctors. Her back ache as her green eyes adjusted to her surrounding some small crate hear and there. A nice bandage around her wounded palm. She went through her mourning munching on some stale bread and sharpen her knife. Her sleath suit need some recharging she had about a hours worth of fuel left. Curse those ignorant vain Guards not letting her get it charge a bit more.

She wonder where should could find a fuel source here in a abandon city.

Her squeedly spooch drop of a sound just above her head. It was a foot step. Someone was on the first floor of the store just above her. She held her breath as that person walk around. She heard a second pair of foot steps. "Hurry up the boss wants whatever supplies we can find... the rest of the gang is landing north of here we need to meet them." It was a low but stern voice. "I know bugsy I know just let me look sheesh."

Melva quiet crept to the basement window and gaze out of it much to her horror in the center of the town was a small pod. The pod was round a bit bigger than any Voot cruiser but with no weaponry a carrier most likely that could fit maybe 10 or 8 men in it. On the side sprayed in big red letters was. "_THE RESISTY_"

Must have come in the night or they were always here and she didn't even notice. She slowly went back to sitting in the basement and waited.

She was right they came when she was asleep they're were 9 in total two in the drug store, 1 was in the old water tower with a sniper playing look out. Two on different roof tops as gun men while two more walk down the road as patrol they swept the building looking for anything important. The last three were in the mayor office two were acting guards the last sat on the mayor old desk. It was Lard Narr.

The resisty were all waiting as Lard Narr directed movements. The lookout sat tired. to be honest the old Vortian always hated blasting around. It was just him and his sniper as the youngling down there were looking around.

A flash caught the snipers eyes. he got up from his chair and aim out using his scope staring at a dirty Irken with a cowboy hat and a black jacket. "WE GOT SOMEONE COMIGN FROM THE EAST." He called out as the team took position Melva noted that the 3 above her ran out of the store mighty quickly. Something was happening. They're leader gaze over his balcony as the man casually walk into town taking glances at the armed men around him.

"Who are you are you bounty hunter, soldier, or contestant." One from the roof screamed down at the Irken. "Contestant... I'm looking for supplies not here for a fight... but if you want one I'll give you one." Rik glance around counting where each was and how he could easily disprove of each one. That small store could be useful.

"GUYS WE GOT ANOTHER GROUP COMING FROM THE WEST." The entire group look back seeing 4 cycles pull up at the other end of the road. All 4 bikers were Irken. They were dress in local soldier armor. "Good day chaps we be here killing the 3 contestants here sorry about that." The leader of the bikers smirk all with helmets on.

The gunslinger did not like all these men no here he was cautious soon a fight would come he could sense it.

"GUYS A SHIP COMING FORM THE EAST" The sniper voice was heard. As they look like he claim a ship was landing and 10 men ran out of different races they were also arm. All mercs as Rik could see but soon small metal steps were heard. Everyone look at a tall about 8 feet tall man walk out. His entire body was covered by a red cloak and hood. A slight hunch he was between his ten men as he gaze out. But is head stop when it Gaze at Rik and a deep voice was heard.

"Hello friends I'm Here for that man..," He pointed at Rik "But sadly my men are here for the money sorry about that those and as the gold old Irken Dog said they're are 3."

"I know that voice anywhere... so I guess you didn't bleed out like I thought you would on Cagedemontonia my bad... Nice to see you Urok" Rik calmly said.

XxX

"Sun coming up." Sizz Lorr noted as he was annoyed by just standing around.

Hobo grin. "See told you they were dead."

"Or escaping."

The look on Hobo face told that he didn't even think of that opition. "You stupid moron." The fry cook and Drill Sergeant walks forwards.

...

Tak and Zim ran through the forest. "This is your brillant plan RUNNING" tak sneered at him. She really did not need to here this right now he complaining to her every time she does something his ego would not allow him too. "Zim... we don't have any better plan we need to get some distance from them... THEN come up with a better plan." Tak also yelled at him for his plain stupidity which I mind you he was unaware of.

They ran far. Tak quick swatted a bug as she felt it nip her arm. As they ran and they found a small cave next to a huge pond clean... almost untouched by civilization. Tak walk around it her eyes glowed at the beautiful sight. Zim just lean against a tree looking around to see if anyone followed. No sound bhut the slight gusting wind and some frog chirps.

Tak look at her dirty form she was mad very mad. Those two jerk stop her from killing Zim now she was force to work with him. "Zim go get some firewood." Zim turn to defy her like usual but the look of death told him not to. She watch him head into the forest without much as a word. She sighed happily he was gone for now.

She lowered herself and she started to unclip her boots and undress. She could always kill Zim when he returns heck he was the golden target killing him was a one way ticket off this rock. But why did it seem wrong for killing him. She means he ruined her life twice in a row and left her for dead twice. Why should she feel sympathy for him. He was a disgrace, everything he did failed, and was a laughing stock of the entire Empire... Everything she was. She shook her head where did that come from she wondered.

What would she even do when he was gone an dead. Be the best Irken Invader to ever exist, become the next Tallest Miyuki and be adore by all her people. Be alone.

No no she have her co worker and followers... but that would be it wouldn't it. Even so she was alone now anyway just having Zim didn't mean he was with her... he didn't know the pain she went through to get as far as she as come now. Her now naked form sit in the pleasantly warm pound she let herself think to herself.

Zim jump down from a log to a dry river bed and look for some sticks and a few logs that would be nice. "Where is that insane bot of mine." he look around he hasn't seen Gir since the fight with Tak. Tak... her face flash through his mind. His feet stop as he glared down at them. Why as he been thinking about her so much. She hated her disgusting, pretty face... her weird way that she walks that I can't look from her hips. Her stupid, beautiful voice. He went from a pissed look to a dreamy look and back to pisses but it always return to a dreamily look.

He quickly gather up wood looking around. He grab a random stick but it was wet. He look at seeing the purple blood on it. He instantly drop it. He start at a small stream of blood as he look up he was greeted with a sight of 4 dead bodies. He stare at the blown in half vortian, two fallen Irkens and a three creature that name escape him. But in the center of the clear full of bodies was a huge metal crate device. It this thing kill all these people... why... is it a sentry, a trap... a contestant. He thought stupidly. He walked up towards it. He had a small debate but shrug it off as he approach it.

"Hello Mr... Zim... Ex invader and Food drone exile disgrace of the empire... playing program tape for you Zim" Zim heard a robotic woman say before laughter appeared laughing at him. Thousands of laughing voices were sound. Zim stare his eyes shrinking a bit. He look on the sides it was a Z28 supplies crate a very advance holding unit for wepaons and armor...

A chill feeling surcame his stomach. He look down a tear drip from his face as it slowly slid down his face. That tear was him the farther it sank so did her. When it hit the ground he snap as he starts to cry for himself, for hsi pathetic life and false mission. He knew in a way he always knew. He was a joke he was always a stupid defective joke.

He lay there in the cold grass dry tears scar his face. The night was going down but he felt weak. Something stiff in him... it was a very familiar and a very love emotion of his.

Anger and Hatred.

He lifted his sorry form up. He started to walk back to camp. He knew what to do what he wants to do... but first was to survive this Vain. He stop in mid stride. "OH Shit the firewood." He turn and ran back to the crate to get his fire wood he collected.

He was returning now with his wood. He had a small debate to weather to tell Tak about the supply crate or not. But he made up his mind.

He broke through the brush. "Tak-beast I have return with the..." He stop eye wide and jaw open at the sight in front of him. Tak stood there with a horror struck face. She was only in her breast wrap and purple under garment.

...

...

...

"ZIM YOU PERVERT GET OUT OF HERE" she scream and threw a stone that connect with his face. He held his face dropping the wood the biggest log smash his foot he leap up before tripping over a root into the brush.

he walk out a little later blushing as she was fully clothed and had a blush of anger or embarrassment he could not guess. "What was it you wanted to tell me ZIM." She sneered at his name. He gulped.

"I found a supply crate up ahead you can restock there." She blink a bit surprise he was helping her. "Thank you Zim... lets go get it." She wanted him with her just incase it was a trap.

XxX

The sun beat down as it was quiet dead quiet in the small ghost town. twenty four mean all stood facing one another guns all drawn. Melva watch from the safety of her basement watching all of them. Rik stood in the middle of them all. He turn around looking at everyone.

The sniper lowered a bit and aim.

"Now everyone who isn't a contestant... as a officer of the Law I suggest you all leave before you are all detain." The squad Captain said as he aim his shotgun at a resisty.

"We only leave when our spirit leaves us." Lard Narr called out boldly at the gangs below. Urok sniff the air annoyed as he look at his team. "Kill them all..." The soldier next to Urok head lifted back as a hole appears in the center of it. The sniper eyes widen as he accident shot. That man drops... Silence...

Rikalo turn quickly and shot twice at the squad members. One was hit twice in the chest as she fell over her bike as the rest divide. The squad took a house parallel to the mayor office. The Rebels on the ground went to different position. Urok man scatter but the red cloak man stood his ground. His eye never leaving Rik as he reload.

the sniper aim again at Urok when he cock his rifle did Urok react. A huge metallic tail burst from under his cloak behind him. The huge tail fire a huge energy blast a the sniper blowing half the water tower off. he shot two more times as it took the sniper and the rest of the tower down. Urok looks back at Rik to notice he was missing. Melva hid from the flying bullets. The captain of the squad look up hearing a voice. "You two stay here and keep shooting." He walk up stairs staring up at the ceiling. he heard small soft foot steps. He aim up.

The Resisty who was on the rooftops was walking to the house with the squad. He gave a thumbs up to the other roof top bearing rebel right before a scatter blast took him out. His corpse rolled off the roof to the sand.

Bullets went back and forth across the small ghost turn now turn war zone. A rebel she was tall with yellow skin and 2 lekku on her head look at two armored mercs. "Go around the houses get to a better ground." With that they went off out the back door. The rebel on the rooftop saw them and open fire. The first shot was a lucky one getting that merc in the back of the skull but alas the rest were misses as the second one got behind the saloon.

"Keep cover fire." One of the rebel scream in the saloon with her was another one and Lard narr. A dagger pierce her back as she fell as the merc grin down at her and stab again. Something cold touch the back of his skull. "Die dog." Lard Narr shot him. Rik ran across the street shooting up hitting the last roof top rebel as he drive into a house and ran down stairs to get some cover.

Melva watch Rik com down stairs she hid scared for her life.

Urok as disappeared when all the fighting again as every oen kept shooting. The mercs lost two more in the bullet shred as it pierce through the walls. The Yellow skin merc got up she was annoyed. "The rest fo you with me... expect you... go to the roofs and give us cover fire." They all nod as she went outside along with her team. Everyone was reloading now so it was silence as the team of mercs walk across the grounds.

"Sir look the mercs are leaving that generals store." A guard called down. The captain walk down he was at the end of the stairs so he got a angle. "If I get this blasted scatter shot back up I could take out..."

WHOOSE SHRINK

The guard sat there not moving. His partner next to him ran over. The captain stare in shock seeing the end of a arrow in the back of his man skull. The other inches from his dead ally turned. "He's dead sir..."

BOOOM

Rebel and Merc alike turn to the house across the street from there mayors seeing the front of it explode. The captain shot back and fell down the last 5 steps. He was alive sadly it could not be said to his last man who was blown to bits. "WHO FIRED A EXPLOSIVE ROUND" The leader Vortian scream unaware none of his men did.

The merc team leader said. "Was that Urok." Next to her a small red irken said. "Couldn't be his blast are different." Something caught a merc eye she look over. It was a weird shimmer form to the side of a house. She walk towards i a bit timidly as her team went to investigate. She look at it trying to focus. The shimmer grab her and snap her neck in a instant and took her pistol. It run into a alleyway.

The cowboy sat down panting he was tired. Heavy foot steps were comign down stairs he look as a rebel round the corner and aim but was shot without a blink as Rik lowered his pistols spun it around and hoisted it he was tired and it felt as if sand was in his throat. He cough a bit holding his throat. A glass rolled next to him as something trip it he drew quickly and aim. The end of his gun press against the skull of Melva.

His eyes narrowed but he glance at her hands and saw she had a outstretch bottle of water with her. "Here take it... what its not poison watch." She drank some a bit. Rik lowered his pistol before drinking he look back at her to see she was gone.

Her invisible form ran out the basement.

he shrug and drank more.

Something click behind him. He whirled around as a robotic tail wrap around him and drag him out through the window before throwing him into the center of the road.

Urok followed in his cloak blowing in the wind.

The Mercs were outside the blown to bits houses. A rebel on the balcony aim at them but was taken out by the merc on the roofs. As the dust settled nothing... A scatter shot blast a hole into the yellow mercs chest she drop dead as the rest rush away from the building.

The merc on the roof aim but a cable wrap around his neck and drag him down as the shimmer beated him to death with its bow. The last two mercs ran in different direction one down a alleyway. he stop seeing his buddy blood mess. "how you were up on the..." A pistol shot him between the eyes he drop as the shimmer ran off.

The last merc ran but was shot by Lard Narr as he and the last two Rebel came out. "You go prepare the pod." he told the one to the left of him to down as he and the other went to the other house to kill this guard captain.

A scatter shot took the head off of Lard Nar partner as he drive behind a barrel.

"You think you are gonna get me Lard Narr you are mistaken." The captain on the second floor called out and aims shooting again. He was unaware of the shimmer behind him.

The last rebel enter the pod but was startle to see a wire to the power panel. When he look to see where the wire connect his throat was slit. Melva came out of invisibility. "Sorry about that."

Rik and Urok stood not even 10 feet from each other. They glared at each other none making a moving. A arrow hit Urok.

BOOM

Rik covered his eyes and look over as the sand clear a figure stood there and it was not Urok. The shimmer soon became a man in armor. Rik stare forgetting Lard Narr and Melva who had already escape. The figure was obvious irken like in shape but he was cover head to toe so he couldn't fully tell. But he was well built. He wears body armor which is dark gray and covers everything below his neck. Over his head he wears a non descript helmet which has a black reflective visor. Over that he wears a long dark blue hooded overcoat. "hello Rik"

Rik raise both his pistols. "Who are you?"

The mysterious man smirk under his helemt. "I'm Wrath."

"cough cough... I don't care if your Pride, Sloth or Lust I'm gonna murder you." Urok voice echo out. Rik and Wrath turn. Wrath was pleasantly surprise to see the gang lord had survive his explosive.

The being in front of them was taller no standing 9 feet without his hunch. He was long and thin his entire body was a metal robotic exoskeleton. His eyes were hidden behind a red visor. He had two bent back two clawed robotic legs. His body move turning making a bit of a rib cage looking chest. His Head turn spike and slim. His tail appeared behind him. He raise his two arms and blade appeared. Then his chest open a bit revealing another repair of arms with sword at the ends as well. those one detach become another pair with blades. The six arm robot swung all his blades and took his stance. His tail roes high as the cannon sifted and became a huge blade.

The three of them stood there. Wrath smirk and look at both behind in the middle." This will be amusing."

XxX

Tak and Zim reach the Crate they walk to it. The same robotic voice was heard again. "hello... Miss Tak.. Contestant prior job... Janitorial Drone. Welcome gather you hard earn gift." The crate open and Mimi appear well her shell. Tak eye brighten and took it. "Mimi its you... sort of." She smiled holding her beloved Sir unit. Zim smile towards her feeling glad for her but his self pity kick him again.

"So Zim what did you get... Zim?" She look back at his sad expression. She figured out what happen. "Zim... I'm sorry."

"It's ok Tak... nothing to be sorry about you didn't rig it like that." Silence.

"Zim..." she look back and see him whimper a bit. "Zim come here." She went over to him and wrap her arms around him in a embrace. Zim was surprise but she felt warm and soft he hugged back. They both smiled.

Tak let out a single cough.

XxX

Awesome done chapter 6. Sorry to all who character did not appear don't worry the not installment will touch on them. Can you guess what Urok was base of. A scorpion actually clever right... Well I thought it was clever. So recap Zim and Tak are together now... as partners and we had a good old fashion western shoot out. Next chapter we see the rest fo the gang and oh guess what... I have half the contestants that right 15 AWESOME. Well I'm still taking OCs and ideas for battles and plot. Hope you all enjoyed it so far cause It keeps going. Sorry It was short AND Happy Thanksgiving.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello welcome to the next installment of Vain as always I I do not own Invader Zim or a good number of the Ocs in this story but most have been kindly donated to me for this story in particular so I'm very proud. Also to Night-Waker and DeathwingSeeker and to all other people who want to donate a OC to the story go right ahead, I'll use them if they fit. Also I might not be the fastest poster but I'm very quick to responded to any fan of Vain.

Familiar47

Johnny Sorrow and King of Tear

CrashMasterXYZ

Zombiefear101

DeathWish1234 (Newbie)

Night-Waker

Darkblade3003 (Newbie)

XxX

"You're a failure a disgrace to your entire Empire… no you're a disgrace to your entire kind." The Almighty Tallest Red laughed. Have you ever had that feeling of an empty pit in your stomach when someone you once look to once was your hero who was always right? You found out all that was a lie and they always hated you. That is how he was feeling right now.

Red was standing on a platform so far away but yet so close like it was only a hair width away from his grasp. A red mist surrounds the false idol that trillions upon trillions bow down to and worship. His laugh was mechanical and just pure evil.

He wore his usual attire but for this moment it was different like it wasn't right seeing on it or like it shouldn't even be there. Red eye were ablaze. "Your nothing Zim just a stupid drone that is defective. I hope Vain eats you alive you disease." Words were nothing right then why do some feel like a punch to the gut.

Something was behind Red something massive, something more evil more insane than the 7.5 foot Irken in front of the Food drone. Zim took a step back he gain no distance away from this monster It was huge inside a large machine like a tank or a life support. It was familiar to Zim but he could not put his finger on it. He almost felt comfort from the darkness of the machine adsorbing Red like it was a father once or some type of important person to him but who… or what.

Bang. A large clang shot through this abyss of darkness and red mist. It echoed though even the core of the darkness. Zim's red eyes scan around seeing Irkens left and right standing in attention to the dark machine. All of them being adsorb by its corruption none of then ran from it.

Sacrifice, false belief, worship.

Zim ran from its grasp as he always did. Pretend the oblivious was not right in front of him and keep running away from his issues. He would not face this whatever it was could have his entire race for all he cared he hated them all it was not his duty to care or even his purpose to care.

"Zim"

That all it took a single voice so soft and different stop him from his fear and hatred. It was the voice of Tak.

His head turn before his body did looking behind him at the beautiful Irken behind him and in front of the darkness coming at her. Something burn. He was running to her when he started he didn't know he couldn't let it take her why… he doesn't know why he just couldn't.

"Zim be brave" She spoke as the Darkness grab her. But he reach her and grabbed her as well. The machine clank it anger at him. "Zim you must be tough, cause if you don't… we are all doom."

"I don't care Tak I'm not letting it take you." Zim hiss pulling with all his strength, strength he never knew he even had. It wasn't enough.

"Be brave Zim… for me." The darkness over took her and grab at Zim. His eyes widen in horror as he glared up hatred, fear, and sorrow filled then. He gaze at the dark machine the one that ate the tallest, the one that ate his race the one that took Tak

He stare dead on at the Control brain.

His eyes shot up and he sat on quickly gasping for air as the dream faded away leaving him in his cave. Air fills his lungs as he calms himself. Memories of the dream flash before him and for some reason an emotion spurs out a very protective one.

He moves to the side and look at a figure wrap up in a sleeping bag. Her calm breaths showing she was asleep. Her face relax, some peaceful and more importantly unharmed and safe it was only a dream. The feeling of pure terror seep back as he gaze at her face as another more powerful and more important emotion filled his stomach, a unfamiliar one.

He did what he would always do with unfamiliar feelings, and what he didn't understand he pushes it away and stood. She was peaceful in her bed he shouldn't disturb her. He already causes enough pain in her life he shouldn't make another.

He went out of the cave the purple bluish night of this planet glaze across the land it made the spring shine a bit. Peace… true it was a false sense of security but it was all he had and will keep it until he had to abandon that security. "Gir where are you?" He calls remembering his glitchy minion was still out there.

A few minutes pass along with another call for the lost SIR.

"Hiya Mastah I was chasin a squirrel." Appear the little robot cover with leaves and mud. He walks over to his master and sat by the spring. "Why you out here and not in there sleepin?" He questioned

"Couldn't sleep Gir."

"Oh" Was Gir's only reply feeling his master was distress and even being glitched freak as he was he still cared for his Mastah. The moon started it's great decent to the horizon making the dark shadows stretch in demonic ways but rightfully ignored by the Irken.

Soon it kept up onto him like a snake upon its dying prey. The feeling of eyes on him watching him, lurking in the darkness. Not just any eyes but strangers eyes. He couldn't see it but he knew he was right his gut was warning him and he knew too whatever was out there was eyeing him.

Zim slowly reach and took his pistol and with a damp cloth that he got from the pack he starts to brush to clean his blaster hoping whatever was watching him would get the idea not to fuck with the already annoyed food drone.

It store at him he was taller than it and possibly way more dangerous, but he had what it needed.

What she needed and she was going take it if need be.

XxX

The sun blaze down across the vast, unrelenting desert. It was golden almost in the shine of the massive orange ball of gas that was found light years away from this world.

The invisible camera drones flew back and forth all scanning getting better angles of a small half destroyed ghost town. Bodies lay in every direction smoke rose like demons escaping this sorrow as only 3 tall figures stood in the middle on the road that split the village.

The one to the left was a tall, Irken but not the tallest of the 3. His suit torn was a bit. His black jacket was waving against the wind. His red eyes were darting from one opponent to the other. Both side arms clutch tightly in both hands aiming at both enemies. His hat barely staying on but that was the least of his concerns.

To the right was the largest and possibly the largest of the 3. Unlike the other two he was not a Irken or was he even organic. His body was metallic. Silver and lean almost like a walking robotic man who only had skin and bones. He had 8 limbs 2 legs and 6 arms and each arm had a 3 foot blade attach to it. His face was blank unable to change reactions. The last feature of this robotic fiend was his 8 foot tail with a 3 foot blade at the end.

However the last one who stood in the middle of both of these warriors seem to be the most calm. His face concealed behind his helmet his black visors gaze a nasty glare as the sun reflected off of it. He seems to be mostly untouched minus a few scrapes and dust on his suit. His body was relax but ready for a fight if one of them kick it off.

Lord Urok moved slowly lifting his robotic legs and gliding then slowly over the sand as he took his steps. Rik made the same movement walking around Wrath but both keeping eyes on each other. Vultures like creatures were around munching on the carcasses of the dead that litter the field that these "Gentlemen" were using as a small warzone.

"Urok I have no quarrel with you mobster leave. Consider yourself lucky you're still alive after that minor arrow." Rik even being who he was had to admit it wasn't looking good both of these monsters were hear for him. Wrath was most likely here for all 3 of the contestant but now the Gun slinger notice he was the last one here.

"Well crap."

"I'm not afraid of you Wrath," The gangster hisses Wrath's name with such distaste. "If you want a brawl with one of Gang Lord then you get yer self a fight."

Good if Rik could make these 2 kill each other it could give him the upper hand or if all else a chance to escape. He was tough, but he wasn't stupid. He had too much on the line to finish these monstrosities of the galaxy off.

Urok move quick as lightning as his upper right blade swung elegantly as Wrath.

Wrath move dodging the blade. This cyborg would be a bit more of a challenge than he expects a bit taken back of how quickly the Mobster could move. Dodging, moving out of the way of the swinging swords. The mysterious Irken kept his movements dodging, but even so some slashes did connect but didn't cut through Wrath's armor.

The sand kick up as these two fought. The Gun slinger watched slowly being forgotten but not for long. Urok back was towards Rik. An idea from in his head. He went and move towards the unexpecting Mobster. He lifted off his back the cyborg was sturdy. His body twirls with such grace as his body spin. His arms lifting with grace the sun barely shine off on his pistols. His face stoic. Cameras zoom to this moment. Then it happen with slight recoil he felt the bullets left the chamber and straight at his enemies.

To say they were unprepared was an understatement. The bullets grace through the air almost as if it was in slow Mo. The lazer move and slam into the center of Wrath Visor and to the left monocle of the Thug's robot face. His body crash to the ground after he fired. Dust and sand were kick up as he move and roll onto his feet.

They step back from the force moving away. After that slight hesitation they move both directing themselves at the gunslinger.

XxX

Snow kicked up as bullets smash into the ground. The poor a bit overweight Irken hid behind a snow mound keeping his head down. His current shaky ally stood his ground his Pitch Eyes never leaving his two assailants both mercenaries/Bounty Hunter. The elegant figure hiding in the blizzard stood its ground watching the 2 groups shoot at one another.

'How did I end up in this mess?' The hiding Irken thought bitterly. Why is he even here did he not take over that planet as he was asked to do. Why had the tallest forsaken him? A cold pit of betrayal filled his belly anger filled his gut. Was it because he befriend Zim is he the reason why he's a disgrace. Dark thoughts filled his mind as he glared down while the two disturbing mercs continue fire upon them while Tibax retaliated with the same force.

"Turk get me a file on these two." The ex-soldier voice rang out as his Pak made a quick hiss as if air was escaping it as the Pak open up almost like a box top as a little SIR unit pop his head out. The little machines eyes flash yellow with a quick nod before leaping out of the PAK.

Skoodge was mildly impress see how Tibax was able to sneak his SIR into the game through his PAK, being the fact the black eyed Irken SIR seem to be small enough to fit him the little machine was half the size of Gir and had the same design as a normal SIR expect it was black and red instead of their normal color design. But the Machine look like it could not even be able to take a single shot, which would explain why it was being cautious staying hidden as it snuck up on the two goons.

They were well in cover behind two massive mounds of frozen over snow, it may not seem like cover but never ending blizzards as made the ice as tough as concrete, sadly that fact was only for the snow that his buried under layers of other snow the ice layer was about 3 feet below the bluish white snow that lay on top of it.

The SIR unit known own as Turk approach the two thugs using the cover of the shadows up against the walls over ice surrounding both sides of the canyon.

Turk look on a tall alien wearing mostly camouflage and wore a turban over his upper face while a scarf covered his lower he seem quite warm in hit. Not can be said about his friend being a bit taller in a brown sweater and as this ski mask that was over some sort of tube that was pumping what Turk could scan was some sort of drug found mostly in Milk Way system the human refereed to it as cocaine if he was not mistaken. He scans both and got a profile on both of them. Turk got what he needs from the scans and went back to his master.

"I'm getting sick of this Medellin we should just rush them," The one with the Turban voice was filled with impatience as he look towards his calmer partner.

"Calm yourself Somali we will have them soon enough… and remember we have her watching us," The cocaine addicted took a quick look over his shoulders at the figure still watching from a distance.

"yeah Yeah I know," The one known as Somali commented as he made a quick reload.

"Skoodge get up I am going to need some cover file for a sec or two," The ex Irken officer voice rang out over the live fire.

What could he be up to that he needs to put Skoodge in danger? The fat Irken slow rise over to peek over, Tibax drop to his knees behind cover. The snow to the side of him moves as the SIR units little head pops out looking at his master.

"Here the files you requested Master."

"Thank you Turk hurry return to my PAK" With that Turk slid back into the Pak as it shut again. The comms computer on his wrist flashes green as he got both of their files.

File 1 uploaded

Name: Somali

Age: 154 irken Cycles old

Race: Afrcon

(To Sparrow didn't really know much so hope this is ok)

It went into details on some of his hunters and what he is known for and some planets he wanted on but more importantly his fighting style and weakness that Tibax scan twice as look at the next file

File 2 uploaded

Name: Medellin

Age: Unknown

Race: Unknown

Tibax was shock at this but when he open the picture of this one he notice it was a brain in a tube making anything worth known about him virtually impossible, Wild card then, still nothing he could not handle he almost up right refuses to believe that he would fall to a bunch of low life's like these.

He also notice either of these two were listed as contestants and they were defiantly not Irken employed so assuming that were hired guns or thugs looking for a bounty. His head move to face Skoodge who was inaccurately firing at them but was keeping them at bay for now anyways.

"Be careful Soldier these two they be bounty hunters from the Sigma Red Sector." Sigma Red was a high gang controlled land just inside the Empires boards nothing there really worth sending soldiers to hold up the peace, the Tallest really allow Gang lords such as Captain Vanderlu, Lord Urok to run rampant in that sector. Its sectors like those were test subject for Lord Taller Doctor Karth and Lord Taller Pilot Sig use for test subjects and test dummies for one of their creations back on Irk or Scientifica Prime.

Tibax eyes close shutting out the entire gun fight as a headache sweep in. His ahnds rub the ice cold metal of his blaster he slowly looked up.

"Skoodge give me some rapid cover fire."

"Why…"

As those words left Skoodges lip, is when Tibax leap over his cover with a tuck and roll and with all his will and might… he charges the two Thugs position.

XxX

The ice press against her skin with her torn jean, her blue eye scans the cut she received from the fall by that damnable Vortian. But of course Tyr was far from her mind her vision was dead on a dark cave in the back of the ice pit she fell into something was there, and watching her.

She lean against the icy wall the old temperature pressing against her back made shivers go up her spine as it slowly crawled out.

Its fur was a greyish white, its eyes blue as the sky. The beast stood on four paws and had 2 tails both in which had visible spikes on them. The monster stood the size as a Earthan Bear. The creatures head was that of a canine with 2 long ears point up. It made a low hissing sound from its lower gut as it stood sizing her up.

She knew she was nothing but meat to this creature, her ex ma… teacher had taught her some known animals across the land, hell she was a pretty good trainer herself. It was a creature found only in the coldest reaches of Vort. A Durge Hound they live alone as they prowl the arctic of Vort.

Iris only stood as it did the same.

The Durge body tense as it lean back as it took off at a full charge at Iris, She on the other hand remain perfectly still. Its horrible 2 rows of teeth appears as its mouth gape open.

Its feet were well place as it ran, obvious a train hunter. Dangerous. She could take it. The Hound snap at the female Irken as her leg kick back as she leap backwards. Not a ounce of fear in her gut as the beast followed her.

The horrible growl of the mutt echo across the caverns of the icy cave she found herself in as she continued to run breathing heavily. The darkness of the Cavern engulf her.

The camera zoom in on her figure as she ran deeper and deeper in. As she did she truly failed to realize was the camera saw. 10 pairs of glowing eyes all watch her as she ran.

She kept running deeper into the cold, dark, abyss.

XxX

Baron'Try walk out and into the desert of snow and ice. His weapon holstered on his belt. His coat stuck to him, panting cold and if anything mad for his own cowardice. How dare some beast take his prey but he choose to ignore the dishonor that he place on himself.

His massive spike feet cross the surface his dark fur blew in the never ending winds as as came back for the prize he had to defend from that Blue Eye Irken. Iris was it... he believed so.

His movement halted as he gaze across the massive cube of the infamous Z28 supplies crate. He found this only seconds before he heard someone approach but now it was all his.

He was scanned as the crate groan as ice broke off the thing. "Hello Mr. Baron'Tyr ... contestant prior job... Vortian Pirate, Vortian engineer slave," The mechanical voice siad, which annoyed the Vortian. "Welcome gather you hard earn gift."

And with that the Crate open, revealing Vortian Imperial battle armor.

A sly smirk went across Baron Face.

XxX

A massive ship flew across the skies over the desert as they scan as they were fast approaching the town they land in previously today. But as they fast approach the pilot took note that the town they found was cover in a storm of sand and most of the building on the ghost town were leveled.

"What the hell happen down there"

...

Down below in the town in a small bar. dust covered the entire lay out of the old western style place. Some minor holes in the walls nothing big. All the bottles of alcohol mostly untouched. It is as if no one in hundred of years as disturb this ghostly hauntingly place.

CRASH

A large mechanical figure slam into the dust filled room making the 8 foot monster slam to the side of the bar tend. Lord Urok scratch up slow got on his hands and knees, dust and sand being the least of his worries.

A figure in black ran in following the robotic thug as lazer shot came zooming in after him. The man known as Wrath jump, rolling over Urok back and onto the other side of the stand.

The gunslinger still firing at his two opponents leap through the dust firing.

Rik had a tough day hes been doing a few rounds with these two. Urok was slow but his armor was tough to crack and he was pretty much armed to the teeth with weapons. As for Wrath he did not know what to think he was defiantly more skilled then both of them.

Urok was annoyed by then, to be frank this as not gone as plan this Wrath as become a throne on his metal side.

The metal fiend roes all his gear groaning as he crack them back into place.

"Give it up Urok I took your body don't make me take your life." The slinger warn his pistol train on the beast head.

The air behind Rik seem to shimmer for a split second as Urok's massive tail roes, the sharp blade transforms as the metal grind together as it return to it's massive canon form.

"Bye Bye Rikky odl boy ha..." A arrow struck his left shoulder. "...Oh no"

The gun slinger eyes widen for that instant. Shit how did Wrath get behind him. He lung out of the Bar as the arrow so went off sending Urok through the wooden stand.

Rik back slam to the ground as his body lift as his feet stuck the ground hard. Pains hot up to his knees but he remain standing. Something was amiss those. The sun beat down on his naked head... naked? When did that...

"hello...Rik was it?" The Irken turn only to see his hat on the head... well helmet of this dark assassin known as Wrath. "I like this thing... I'm just gonna go ahead and keep it, for memories sake, you and tin man back there have been the toughest fight I been in since I wipe out my father's legacy."

Rik gaze never left this physco of a creature. A mechanical laughter rung our from behind the now hat less contestant.

"That's dark... even for me Kid... you would do great in my Mob of an Empire." Urok stolid out. A charred burnt mark was clearly seen on his left should on which the arrow struck.

"Actually now to think about it Wrath... believe I know you from some where... aren't you some sort of crime lord but lost most of your gang to a gun fight with some officer of the Irken elite?"

"I'm no thug, or crime lord... I just so happen to be better than those gangs current leader."

"You don't say."

Well this was a bad situation for Rik being in the center of these two madman. Both his pistols train on each of there skulls. But Urok Canon was on Rik along with Wrath singular Pistol.

They all fired.

XxX

'Oh great there two of them... how am I suppose to steal his stuff now.'

A being thought as it's gaze was on everyone favorite defective. Zim was sitting by the lake pond pondering on life. His "Partner" had by then awoken and was cooking up some mushrooms and rodent she found in the cave.

"You hungry Zim"

"No Tak-Beast" He hiss much to the annoyance of the purple eye assassin. Tak eyes rolled at his immaturity.

"Zim we need to work together 'cough cough' Sizz Lorr and Hobo are still out there and Irk knows who else." Today she seem to be a bit paler than yesterday and not to mention she been scratching her bug bite a lot recently.

Zim much to his protest was actually worrying about Tak, she hasn't been feeling well lately.

Tak stood over the hot pot of stew, then a quickly her head felt light. She took a step back and trip over herself.

Her eyes shut expecting her to hit the ground. But it never came but in its place was a warm soft pillow. very slowly her eyes open only to stare at Zim's concerning ones.

Weird was he so concern about her. Her eye shut again as she fell sleep snuggling into his grasp.

Zim only stare he was like that for a while, the cameras were mostly bored with this situation.

She set down in he cave that called home. for now anyways.

His hand move up her arm pulling the sleeve up until it reach her elbow. There it was this suppose bug bite. The area of which this bug bit. It was swollen and the area around it was a purplish red. "Disgusting" Zim mutters under his breath.

"Gir get me some water... and purify it understood." The SIR units eye turn red for a second. "UNDERSTOOD MY LORD." But it quick went back to blue and ran off to the pond.

Zim went to his pokcet and pulls out a small chip.

*Flashback*

Zim running into his base and went to his cmoputer.

"Computer quickly turn your IA into this Chip."

"Sure. Whatever"

Transfer complete.

A big hand grab his shoulder. Panic shot through as he unleash his spider legs uppercutting the elite Guard Ron down. As he turn he was shot twice pain and a burning sensation shot though him. using his spider legs he leap and got the one who shot him Elite Guard Radoc across the face.

"You cannot stop the ALMIGHTY Z..." Then bam he was hit in the back of the head. He blackout.

*End of flashback*

"Computer what is illing Tak" His voice heighten as he spoke into his wrist as he plug in his Computer.

"Scream loader why don't you I don't think the universe heard you."

"Computer I don't have..."

"Fine fine if it get you off my back... it's not from any known bug species. The bie is ot even a bite it is a slight stab... from a needle most likely."

"Wait. but that means..."

"yes Sir she was been infect on purpose, I scan her body she is infect with a mutated version of a old Irken Plague... weird not many Irkens study chemical warfare."

"That means..."

"Also Zim before we continue this thrilling talk... there a intruder in this cave."

"WHAT"

Gir voice rang out "Bye bye Baby."

Zim turn seeing his supplies and MiMi missing his red eye gaze out at Gir as he was watching someone or something running into the forest.

Zim calls out. "Gir watch tak is that understood this is the most important thing I have ever ask you ever." Zim gave chase.

How could he be so stupid to have let his guard down allowing this thief to take what ever supplies they had. Was he that focus on Tak he let down decades of train slip his mind.

Zim was gaining on his little thief.

'Man, how did he notice me... he not as stupid as I believe he was.' The thief thought as she continue to run.

Zim was running he barely saw the moving brush, "How small is this jerk?"

She was running she was worried that if he caught her what would he do.

'I shouldn't have stolen all this I should have just lift them alone.'

Her head turn seeing the person she stole from gaining on her. His red eyes burning with anger.

'But I'm so hungry... that Giant red eye Jerk did feed us.'

She turn back to run, than in the warm jungle she was found in was a small hole in a massive crack in a red bark tree. It was about narrow only a foot high and about 2 feet deep. That was exactly she needs. Her small body fit in barely those.

She heard foot steps come close to her hideout. The man she stole from was literally just outside her hiding spot.

Then much to her relief she heard the footsteps leading away form her spot.

'Good i think that fool left.' She got to her hands and knees crawling out with her sack of loot.

In it was some food and protein bars, 3 bottles of purified water and ever a small Vortian Switchblade.

'Jackpot'

Her antenna twitch, someone was directly behind her.

She turn and was staring at a unusual alien. What ever it was it was male she could tell. It's skin was a white color and his hair was black with a weird scythe hair do style. He wore glasses and had a black leather jacket. The last thing that made it a weird creature was its massive head.

He reach for her and she did the only thing that came to her head. She ran dragging her loot.

'No no no no...'

_Crash_

Her body slammed into something as she was on the ground rubbing her aching head. Her head slowly lifts up looking at the man she had stolen form.

"There you are thief... " Zim was confuse he stared down at his thief. She was nothing but a Smeet probably a few months old. She was a little over a foot high. Her eyes were purple, and medium sized curled antenna. The smeet only looked at Zim with complete fear. Zim had his gun train at her head.

"Zim what are you doing?"

Zim head quickly turn and he look directly at Dib who walk oout of the brush glaring daggers at him. Zim return that look.

The Smeet thought. 'these two must have a history together'

Zim return and aim at her not caring but internally he was having a dilemma. She was a thief but... she was just a baby.

The thief slowly lowers her head

'I'm sorry Nae your sacrifice was for nothing.'

"ZIM NO."

All three heads turn to a pale, weak looking Tak her eyes daggers at Zim. Gir was right besides her.

"Drop that gun... NOW"

XxX

The heat of the volcano nip at the two irkens walking together. Jak C-Four and Tenn side by side. Well not entirely the cameras can differently see about a 6 foot gap between them. The black eyed Irken felt weird having her follow him. Hexagon was recharging in his Pak.

"Jak... I never said thanks."

"No need... It be better if you don't"

Tenn smile was flip instantly at his cold nature. Her medic experience could easy see his behavior. A paranoid by nature, and she could tell he felt betrayed .. most likely by the empire.

A lot of that recently.

Jak didn't want to be friends with her, not because he hated her or because he rather be lone it was just... she was the enemy eventually they would need to kill each other... why couldn't she see that.

Jak antenna twitch he heard someone. His hand shot up. A universe hand sign telling her to stop.

He walk over to a rock as Tenn follows his step. They both look over. About a mile and a half away from them was two people their backs facing towards Jak and Tenn. Both Irken.

One was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. He was muscular and he only had one antenna the other one had seem to be slice off. He had a huge brown trench coat on that look like it was meant for some sort of winter world. he had cameo pants on and massive black boots on.

The other was standing he was tall and slim. He had a long black duster on. He had a sharp point black hat on. He was walking back and fourth. Both of his antenna were piece at the end. jak and Tenn saw his face as he turn as he move back and fourth. It had a huge scar across his left eye. he looked old even for a Irken. he was spinning a pistol in his hand.

The one standing was talking to his prisoner making fun of him even.

"You really thought you could get the drop on good ole, Trax The bounty hunter who as hunted down the scum of the universe for 500 years." He smirk as his pistol spinning around and he even did some tricks with it. "Who as killed around a hundred scum like yourself. I who is wanted in half the galaxy who can out shoot the heaven themselves. and you think you can get me... your a fool... I have bounty of millions on my head. I who..." A bullet rip through his skull as his brains smack into the back of his prisoner as his body fell to the burning ground of the volcanic plain.

After than entire speech who wouldn't shoot that dangerous killer. Tenn was wide eye staring at Jak who merely lowered his pistol. He just shot a man a mile and a half away in a volcanic field full of powerful heat vents. Jak move over to the top of the walk and went towards the prisoner and the now dead bounty hunter.

His gun train on the prisoner. He was big Jak notices now the man's Hands had huge black and golden gauntlets on them.

"Thank you lad, he was getting annoying." The prisoner said. The man's glove light up as electricity pulsing through the glove burnt the wire off his hands. He stood as he went to the body and move the duster up and found a black and red hockey mask.

Tenn gasp in disgust seeing the prisoners flesh around his jaw was mostly decayed. Showing muscle and his teeth. He put the mask on as he turn facing his two 'Saviors'

"Hello Lad and Sassy I'm Xave"

XxX

Urok metal body turn as his tail went to slash as both Irkens. Easily duck and roll under hsi tail. Rik shooting at the Metal thug dual wielding his pistols. Wrath shooting with his singular one with his projectile ammo.

"Lord Urok we got missiles train on your attackers."

Over comm Urok Roars

"FIRE"

Wrath and Rik both heard a zooming sound. They both look as the missile was zooming at them. Wrath went cloak as Rik leap though a window. Urok body open as he put his body into his now shell of a casing. The missile went off leveling the town.

The thugs ship lands behind Urok. As it open he scan the area before turning and walk inside.

"We are done here lets go." His troops nod and prepare his ship.

It took off leaving the ruins behind. Some of the rubble swift as Rik burst otu of it breathing heavily.

Urok sat on his throne in his ship looking out thinking. The doors to his corridors burst open as both is guards drop dead.

His he look he was staring at a man who had a bow and arrow train on him.

"Sorry Urok... you and your crew will be working for me now." Wrath smirks at Urok.

**Sorry this took so long but I hope it was worth it. I will be focusing on the people who didn't get a lot of screen time lately next chapter. I still need 14 contestants so you can still send me some ocs and if you want a bounty hunter, a soldier, a officer, general, or anything else that could fix just send me the character sheet. And if anyone as a idea I could use go ahead and tell me thank you for all who read this.**

**Review and request fans of vain. Until next time.**


End file.
